


笼中雀

by JINJI1017



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, 越涵 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JINJI1017/pseuds/JINJI1017
Summary: 杨超越x陈意涵包养一只金丝雀
Relationships: 杨超越/陈意涵
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

01

杨超越从家宴回来，已是华灯初上，灯火阑珊，幽幽寒光夹着橙红色的灯光倾倒在她白色的大衣上，洒出了一片人间色。她匆匆扫了一眼手机，随即嗤笑一声，将那抹亮光摁了，迈着大步穿过走廊，雕刻精细的大理石铺延到一处暗红色的房门才堪堪停下。

她站定，一手插着兜，一手去按那案盘，侧头间一副吊儿郎当的模样，脊背却好似被尺子毫厘不差的比对着，站的笔挺。细白的手指上仅有一枚锃亮的铂金戒指，愈发衬得她指节苍白。  
随意按了几下，房门吱的一声，开了。

她便迈着极淡然的步子，脱了身上厚重的衣物，顺手往后阖了门，踏着双简单的灰色拖鞋，径直走了进去。

玄关直通着宽敞的客厅，还亮着的电视彰显着主人还未离开太久，摆的不大规整的遥控器旁边摆着件透明熏香，空气被寒冬的凉意和自带的暖意搅得暗香浮动，柔香飘然。

手上的衣物被她随手扔在沙发上，躬身之间又拾起茶几上的遥控器，按了这屋中唯一作祟的声响。把身上碍事的物什都摘了，默契使然，推了那扇紧闭的房门，里头的那人听到声响，回头看来，正和杨超越的眼神撞了个正着。她又匆匆的挪了视线，窝缩在暖烘烘的被窝里，睫毛抖了抖，捏着书角不做声，她沾着几分湿气的发梢乖顺的垂下，映在白色的床单上。

陈意涵似是也刚回来不久，这个点了，才将将洗完澡，旧粉色的睡袍被她松松垮垮的拢着，斜靠在床头，露了些春光出来。也许是被水汽打湿过，由此那总是轻慢的眉枝间带了几分软绵绵的温柔，清秀的面容在昏暗的光下如雾里看花般晕出几分勾人的风情。

见杨超越进来，她眉梢一动，刚才的半分娇软登时消散了大半，恢复了平日冷冰冰不好相与的模样，指尖绕着那厚厚的书页来回打了转。

她这番不识好歹，站在床头那位却似十分习惯了，杨超越不理会她的冷然，直接掀了那被子，钻了进去，捉了那下意识往外跑的身子，眉尖一挑，“跑什么。”一拢就将那软绵的身躯环进了自己的怀里。

杨超越还未在屋里呆多久，身上寒气还未褪，乍一接触，冻的陈意涵微微一抖。

那带着冷意的唇抵在陈意涵的耳廓，细细的舔弄，一手拽了她的睡袍，顺着盈盈一握的腰肢往上摸了去，不轻不重的按了那团莹白一把。

“啊。”

怀里的人像是没料想到这一下子，口中的矫吟没能抑住，钻进了杨超越的耳朵。

这方失守，那另一只手又悄悄移在她的肩头，往下拽了拽，露了已然晕开海棠色的肩头，杨超越见到此状，倒是满意，也不把那紧低着头的女人揪出来，手揉了揉，又捏了乳尖红珠两下，算是将将出了心头一口恶气。

陈意涵从她怀里勉强抬起脑袋，被摸索的已然是春心方动，平日间冷的泛白的脸庞漾着动情的春色，抬手按在杨超越的肩头，声音带了几分沙哑，“不是说今天睡在主宅么。”

杨家家风严谨，杨老爷子又是疼杨超越疼的紧，每每叫她过去，都会让她留宿。杨超越早就料到她会这么问，黑漆漆的眸又压不住火气的零碎些怒气，捏了她尖巧的下巴，冷笑着说道，“我要是在主宅歇下了，哪能知道我后院失火了呢。” 

揉在指尖的小脸浮出一抹茫然，极快的又明了了发生了什么事，陈意涵嘴角上扬，露出抹极淡漠的笑来，见她这么笑，杨超越又心里一揪，果不其然，她回道，“我是要每天等着被你睡，但是和别人约会，又碍不着你的事吧。”

话是如此说，杨超越却被她激出了怒火，她咬了咬牙，一手按了怀里人的颈子，叫她仰躺在床铺之间，陈意涵挣了挣，又被掼得更紧，顿时露出吃痛的神色，许是杨超越之前服过役，所以盛怒之下控制不住气力，一时劲上来了，收也收不住，显得十分粗暴。

床上的人挣扎渐小，眼睛半阖，眼睫水润，杨超越才容色稍缓，手指微微松了些，身下人感到控制的稍微轻了些，便挪了挪颈子，乌黑的长发遮住她的侧脸，依稀只能瞧见她嘴唇嗫喏了下，随即睫毛一抖，闭上了眼睛。

旧粉色的睡衣被刚才那么一扯，腰带松了，也就顺势撩开了衣摆，从纤细笔直的小腿一直到柔软的腹间被居高者收入眼底，边缘上精致的花纹仅仅遮住了乳峰的一半，白嫩的肌肤下移，刚才被她爱怜过的乳尖挺立，随着主人细小的呼吸，胸膛起伏的频率，若隐若现露出，杨超越随手一扯，那点欲遮还羞的怯意，便丁点不剩了。

陈意涵这人，原来也是身娇肉贵的千金小姐，稍微用点力气，痕迹便明显的不得了，杨超越俯下身，那人便隐忍的偏了偏头，探出的舌尖触到耳朵，霎时被烫成了一抹艳丽的颜色。她轻呵气，带了几分情欲的呼吸打到临近的肌肤，都会惹的那处敏感轻颤，“我是把你宠坏了吧，嗯？”

如意料之中得不到回应，她忽的捏起陈意涵的下颌，眼中的狠戾顿出，又嘿然一笑，仿若刚才的发狂没出现过一般。

“你又发什么疯，放开。”

陈意涵吃痛，忍不住去拨她的手，奈何她力气大，又惯会使力，任凭她如何去拽，都不动分毫。

她盯了两眼，陈意涵亦是冷眼回望，身子却因为那人的气势而略微发颤，陈意涵总不知怎么地，尽管和杨超越翻云覆雨过许多次，但每次上床还是会怕她，至于怕她什么，那又说不清道不明的梗在那里。

杨超越摸了两把她的腿根，刚才一番纠缠之下，私处微微湿了些，她心下正懊恼，却又真怕进去叫陈意涵疼了，好歹勉强大拇指按在花核处揉了揉，弄出了些水来。才堪堪直起身，不经意瞧见陈意涵手指收缩，抓紧了身下的床单，她才方一扫之前的粗暴，扯高了陈意涵的腿，叫那湿漉漉的穴口展露出来。

微微笑着，这笑又掺了几分难以形容的介质。

手指灵活在私处拨动着，弄得那里汁液淋漓，陈意涵吟叫一声，缓缓睁开眼睛，湿漉漉的一片温软之气。

她这才缓缓抵了进去，说道，“别说那人没和你上过床，就算是上过了，你陈意涵也得记得我给你的滋味。”

.


	2. Chapter 2

02

身下的床垫是杨超越特意寻来的用来圈养陈意涵的好东西，质地柔软，几乎是刚一躺下去就下陷出一个明显的坑，飘飘然，直坠云间的触感。这样的好玩意，当然不止平时睡着舒服，用来睡人才是物尽其用。

杨超越一手按着陈意涵的手腕，一手在那桃花源处快速的进出，陈意涵现在也不偏头，她微微仰起，腰部翘起摆动，面上一副欢愉神色，细细的呻吟伴着身下抽动的频率而忽高忽低，偶尔被挑逗到了敏感点，她便身子极明显的一抖，似要往床头缩的架势，奈何杨超越压在她身上，又用一只手制住了她，这要挣扎，不过是徒劳之功。

那些宽抚她的吻，从下颌到脖颈，再到锁骨，紧接着又移到了胸部，顶端红梅被不客气的咬住，沿着边缘用牙齿磨，听到她受痛的抽气，又诱哄般的舔弄含了含。

“啊，啊，轻点。”

她实在受不住的讨了饶，水渍声在屋中极为明显，尤其进出的速度一快，更是让她这当事人听着面红耳赤。

腿根痉挛，腿心被弄的酸软，小腹抽搐，陈意涵耐不住这高潮拉起的前端，腿开了又合，脚趾绷的极紧，细细的汗珠从额角下淌，洇得她眼角泪汪汪，抽噎的呻吟卡在喉间，嘴唇微张又吐不出来什么。她抬了抬手臂，实在受不住的想要咬住，又被杨超越给按了。她眼前濛濛的去看，只能瞧见杨超越依稀是皱了下眉，恍惚间听到她说，“别咬。”

怎么着杨超越也算是她的金主，床上的事尽得依着她。

陈意涵咬了唇，又被她用手指给拨开，在唇心按压了一下，就冲那唇齿间的缝隙探了进去。含着杨超越的手指，她就算是再怎么意乱情迷，心里却还是留了份理智，那人似也不在意是否被她咬到，在温软的口腔里搅了搅。上头被她玩着，下头被她插着，也是刺激过了头，她忽的眼前白光一闪，腰脱力般的陷进了床铺，心道下身定然是狼狈不堪。

果不其然，待她一脱力，杨超越便轻笑着抽出来了手指，将并拢的两指分开，另只手顺着她的发丝下抚，捏了她的脖颈，强迫她去看，“瞧你爽的，可见我刚才所言不假。”

那汁水顺着她的手掌下淌，很快蔓延至手腕，怎么瞧着都有点淫靡。

陈意涵刚经历一番情事，身上烫意还未褪，被这么强迫着去看，心里的羞怯像是纵了一把火，躁的厉害，落在杨超越眼里，只觉她眉目低垂，眼眸之间泪光闪现，薄汗淋漓，迷乱动人，再一联想她平日作风冷淡又无情的情景，更觉得情事过后场景颠倒，淫浪非常。

“走开。”

陈意涵捂住脸低喘，胸部起伏比前戏时大了些，也不揽着被子遮一遮，甚至双腿之间还夹着个人，杨超越低低的笑，懂她面子薄，管不了杨超越便眼不见为净，“你真是。。。。”她摇摇头，不继续挖损她了。要说陈意涵这人，平日间可没少给她冷钉子碰，说话也是夹枪带棒的，也就单在床上的时候，才跟只被拔了爪子的老虎，做出个乖样了，即使一觉睡过，陈意涵依然我行我素，但杨超越单就吃她服软这一套。

她慢条斯理的将手上的液体尽数抹在身下人的小腹处，连指根也细细的擦拭，注意到她每蹭一下，陈意涵小腹便隐隐的有些痉挛，瞥那清秀脸庞，也是一副不堪忍受的模样。一见她乖顺，总算是将约会的事翻了个篇，眉头松了开，有了点心情愉悦的模样，杨超越便问道，“最近有什么想要的么？”

作为个金主，杨超越也算是尽善尽责了，要说包养陈意涵的代价可是大了，别的小情人讨要的不过是珠宝首饰，图个奢侈的外表，再不济，俗一点的，便要直接要钱，这两者即便有些叫人不耻，却都不算难。陈意涵可不一样，她模样好，又有野心，在商界也算是个心狠手辣的后起之秀，不能叫人轻视的人物，要圈养住她，自然拿出的资本得翻个十番。

听见她这么许诺，陈意涵面上并没浮出什么惊喜的神色，她撩了撩落在脸上的发丝，那双漂亮的桃花眼夹带着几分迷离落在杨超越身上，声音沙哑，凉凉的笑了声，“我想想。”她歪了歪脑袋，仅是做了副思索的样儿来，“西郊那块地，我要了。”

是斩钉截铁的陈述句，杨超越脑筋都不转，见她这副毫不掩饰的劲，就清楚这女人早就把筹码想好了，话是冷冷淡淡的掷下，算好了杨超越是肯定愿意当这个冤大头了。

她微微直起来了神，表情微变，按了陈意涵要亲吻她嘴角的动作，将她又重新抵回床上，话说的倒是滴水不漏，“你这胃口倒是挺大的。”戳着陈意涵的肩膀，接着道，“地，我是有些门路，就看你今天能不能叫我开心了。”杨超越猛推她一把，陈意涵因这猝不及防的动作歪倒在床上，磕是没磕到，只是想到之后的后果，脸色白了下。

杨超越起身，顺手抄起来刚才扯下的衬衫，往肩上一罩，便就下了床，去摸床头柜，她身量高挑，黑色长发似是极长时间没搭理了，随意披在肩处，自有一番味道。她轻车熟路的开了那柜门，沉甸甸的工具箱中各种道具纷呈，陈意涵忍不住侧目去瞧，看她拿起哪个心爱的“小玩意儿”就脸色又难看几分。

那箱子是之前有人巴结杨超越，听说她圈养了个“小宠物” ，特意寻来讨她开心的，杨超越自是极为高兴，给了那人很多好处，在陈意涵身上试过一二之后，又去寻些新奇东西填补上。只是过了一阵，她似乎是对这道具不那么钟意了，比起借助外力，以她那种占有欲作祟的心性，自是更乐意用自己的手指让陈意涵欲仙欲死。

这次拿出来，八成是好过不了了。

陈意涵一扯嘴角，背着杨超越，眸光暗淡。

她在其中挑三拣四，侧脸倒是极为认真，最终单拿了个模样精致的小瓶子出来，站起身来，居高临下的嗤笑同她讲，“试试这个？”也学着她不征求人同意，便挑了陈意涵下巴，往那唇齿缝隙间滴了两滴。

这药发作快，效果好，后遗症几乎没有，陈意涵舔了舔嘴角，不出片刻，热气自小腹往上窜，烧的她额角沁出些细汗。趁着意识恍惚之际，依稀记得她上次使这药的光景。

彼时杨超越包养她还未得多久，因她性情执拗，说的话多不讨杨超越的喜，终于几番下来触怒了这位活祖宗，盛怒之下用了这药，也是没一会儿便热的厉害，之后种种，自然是被翻红浪的浪荡情景。陈意涵不愿意细想起那时候，她总觉得，便是从那个晚上，她才真正名副其实的成为了杨超越的笼中雀。

、、、


	3. Chapter 3

03

陈意涵仰躺在床铺之上，双腿夹着那薄被紧紧绞在一处，脖颈、锁骨上密密麻麻的沁了细汗，喉咙间不经意溢出些低哑的呻吟。她想要立起身子，奈何做不到，药效已成燎原之势把她雪白的肌肤烧的泛红，眸间一片混沌的迷离之色，极为勾魂夺魄。

杨超越见状，拿了个枕头置在她腰下，慢条斯理的拉开她的两条腿，露了已经蜜液横流的腿心出来，手指在花瓣中间滑动，极色情的捻了一把。几乎刹那之间，床上的人就敏感的作出了反应，腰部弓起，嗯嗯啊啊的发出软调的声音。在杨超越印象里，陈意涵声音同其他女孩有些不大一样，别的女生，要么声音有点混，要么就是如云雀般极明亮的声线，与她们相比，陈意涵声音偏低沉磁性，带着不易察觉的傲慢，叫起床来，又反而掺了几分小女孩的娇媚羞嗲，通进耳朵里，惹得人有些心神飘荡，只想狠狠的亵玩她，把她弄成个淫娃荡妇才好。

如此心念一动，她便拧了身下人的胳膊，强迫她翻过身，双膝跪在床上，黑发半遮在脊背处，却遮不住轻颤着的，瘦弱的肩头。陈意涵乖顺的用胳膊撑在床上，忍受着下身的摩挲，还有不断挑逗般作乱的指尖。几乎是用尽了所有的理智，她才勉强控制住自己的腰身，不那么淫贱的屈服于情欲之下，去含住空虚欲望间最需要的那物什。

杨超越手指漂亮，长又细直，指甲习惯性的修剪圆润，由于曾经职业的缘故，指腹有层薄薄的茧子，就这么一双手，在女人身上作祟也是灵活的，具有挑逗性的。啃噬过如白玉般的脊背，她就绕过那如柳条枝般纤弱易折的腰肢，在已经动情到殷红的乳尖摁压拧逗了一把，让陈意涵难以自持的仰着颈子吟叫，方才心满意足。

跪姿有几点好，一是满足征服欲强的人的欲望，二是身下人看不见作祟者的神色，自然更加敏感，三来嘛，这个姿势把私处全然袒露了出来，能给人进的更深。虽是独占欲强的那类型，杨超越却对这个姿势喜爱度一般，偶尔间，折辱下陈意涵这个清高的大小姐倒是有几分兴趣。

杨超越亲她的侧脸、下颌，埋在那处跟白瓷似的颈肩，吸了口气，又蹭了蹭，“还记不记得上次的时候，你怎么求我的。”

上次使这药时，约摸是在三年多前了，陈意涵才跟她没多久。那会儿这落魄小姐也是奇了怪，肯跟其他还不如她的纨绔子弟低头，就是在她勉强端着那份清贵，怎么着都不肯服个软，几番遇挫，她也是一阵气闷。

这药是她跟狐朋狗友喝酒，那人硬塞给她的，说这可是好东西，如果搞不定就喂两滴，保管她在床上服服帖帖的。的确这药效果不错，那晚上可谓是过的噬魂销骨，活色生香叫她难忘，自打那晚起，陈意涵虽说不愿意讨好她，至少不会故意触怒她了，杨超越也觉得自己挺贱，她这一乖顺，反而她又心里觉得怪怪的。

听懂了她的言外之意，陈意涵跪在床上，腰部使力，讨好般的做出一副淫浪的样子，咬着红唇，细细的呻吟，“杨超越，啊，给我，想要。”

她这一服软，那一贯吃软不吃硬的主微微一怔，随即立刻被拂了大半的不快，却又隐隐的为这心境波动而不甘心，杨超越咬咬牙，俯身在那蝴蝶骨出啃咬出一个红痕，出了心头这股气，将两指一并，顺着那腿心的湿润插到了底。陈意涵因她这一探进，缩了缩身子，愈发的娇弱了，杨超越狠狠地贯穿她，掼着她的腰肢，手指快速的抽动，弄得本就淋漓的那处泥泞不堪，药性使然，陈意涵被这激烈的进出弄得腿并不拢，细白的两条腿被晃得直抖，腰肢摆动，若不是早在小腹处垫了个质地软柔的枕头，她肯定会摔进被间。

“啧，怎么被弄了这么多次，还是这么紧。”

杨超越调笑着说道，手指被那处吮的极紧，心知她要到了，更卖了力气，也不知是痛还是爽，陈意涵胳膊一下没撑住，上身塌了下去，唯有臀部还高高的翘着，全身酥软的只剩那最淫靡的一处感官强烈，杨超越空闲的那只手拽了她，不依不饶的往紧里面顶弄，清亮黏腻的水响咕叽不断，陈意涵微张了口，脖颈高高的仰起，失神呻吟，似是极快活的样子。

她也知晓现在自己的模样定是不堪，只觉得周身轻飘飘的，被拱在欲潮尖上，浑身都舒爽的颤栗。也不知道是不是因为这药，所以感官才会如此强烈，杨超越在私处进出的动作，甚至不小心碰到大腿根部，都让她眼睛泛出迷乱的水光。 

杨超越的手指瞧着长，掀风作浪也是一把好手，她紧紧裹着那手指的形状，每当一撤出，穴肉就依依不舍的又吸住指腹，牵惹出连绵的快意。

还不止这耳鬓厮磨的快感，就连杨超越顺着她脊背吻都烫的惊人，打在肌肤上那些温热的呼吸都在催发药效，惹得她耳尖发红，骨头酥软，越发的赖着身后的人操控她。

杨超越呼吸渐沉，快速的抽了几十下，陈意涵才被她放过，神智不清的软倒在床上哆嗦，似是已经被做的失了魂儿。身下的枕头被取走，扔到床下，杨超越爱抚般的捏了两把她的脚腕，才俯下身，细细的亲吻她脸侧，陈意涵闭着眼，压不住那些情色意味的喘息，又被她叼着唇好一番的细啄，弄得本就发艳的嘴唇濡湿，在灯光下映着点细小的光，杨超越难得看她如此乖，忍不住拿指腹去摩挲唇心，撩了乌黑的发丝，掌心蹭过发红的耳尖，环了她的肩膀。

她也算是个怜香惜玉的人物，只消陈意涵不惹她恼，世上什么东西她不肯给。

思及此处，锋锐的眸光被掩的温柔下来，陈意涵眼前仍是发黑，抬手，没什么力气的搭在杨超越手腕上，杨超越揉了两下她的手腕，哄着般的问，“还舒服么。”

陈意涵身上汗涔涔的，微睁了眼睛，寻了个舒服的位置，尖小的下巴在一处蹭了蹭，“还好。”以她的性格来讲，是万万说不出来舒服这种话的，复又低着声说道，“西郊那地，不大好拿，但凡我有七成的把握，都不会来找你。”

她说的找，可不是求。

这一字之差让杨超越莫名其妙被她顺了尾巴，也许是刚才得了欢情，听她又把刚才的事拿出来说，也不恼了，“不就是一块地，总有办法能给你弄到。”

听她这打包票，似是有着十足的把握，陈意涵知以她的人脉圈，说是有办法，便是有了。她慵懒的低声笑笑，“那就拜托你了，等过一阵。”

我再还了你吧。

——


	4. Chapter 4

04

闹钟欢快响起来的时候，被窗帘掩盖严实的屋子蒙蒙的透了些光。陈意涵嘤咛一声，伸手将声源摁了，手背抵在眼眶处好一会，意识才慢慢清醒。昨天晚上折腾到太晚，最后睡衣也没穿，光裸的手臂露在空气中有点凉，她又缩回被窝，旁边的杨超越还没醒，黑发绕在白色的枕头上，靠她靠的紧，睡的正香。

陈意涵微微挪挪了下身，将地上的白衬衫勾过来，随意搭在肩上，她这一动作叫冷风顺着缝钻了进去，还留恋梦乡的人立马就皱了皱眉头，嘴里哼唧了一声，把被子将上拉了拉。顺着她的动作，陈意涵轻缓的捻着被角往上拽了拽，指尖触到温热的肌肤，略微停顿了下，细致的把被子拢好，又轻轻挑起来那人脸侧的头发。杨超越睡着的时候有些乖，光看她的面相不了解的人也的确觉得她是属于性情温和的那一类，轮廓柔美，五官给人感觉很舒服，睫毛很长，闭眼的时候像把小扇子，随着呼吸一抖一抖的。由于工作原因，陈意涵起的总比她早些，基本上瞧见她的时候，都像只可爱的动物幼崽，红润的嘴唇微微嘟起来。

也就睡觉的时候会卖乖了，等一睁开眼，又成了嚣张跋扈的官二代。

懒得再感慨她的脾性辜负了老天赏赐的好皮囊，陈意涵把身上的被子拉下来，堆在一块，随便扣了几个扣子。昨天晚上折腾到太晚了，也可能是药效担得住杨超越狐朋狗友的那一句夸耀，有些好过了头，一觉醒来除了身子酸软的不像话，第一反应就是腿心还湿漉漉的难受。陈意涵下床，身子一晃，险些没站稳，不由得带了些慍色扫了一眼床上那人，见她仍是一副无辜睡颜，便摇了摇头，拿了换洗的衣物径直往浴室去了。

水流被她特意的调小，淅淅沥沥的声音像下雨，她捻了一把遮住眼睛的泡沫，盯着正对着自己的镜子，镜子雾蒙蒙的，看不清她的面目，浴室亮堂的灯光下，一个个鲜红的吻痕，从脖颈，到锁骨，蔓延的到处都是，在镜中晕染的有些旖旎。

她面无表情的盯着，水滴沾在她的脸上，那双未被显现出来的眼眸闪着晦暗不明的光。

等她洗漱完毕，抓了两把刚被吹干的头发，蓬松的搭在她的肩头，出了浴室门，窗帘已被人拉开，屋中一片亮堂，窗户开了个缝，透了些冷寒的疯进来。她一抬眼，正瞧见杨超越穿了件雾蓝色毛衣，配的卡其色毛呢裤子，蹬着双灰色居家拖鞋，正在捡地上的纸团。纸团昨天是干什么用的，谁都清楚，联想到昨天晚上放浪形骸的纵欲，陈意涵捏着门框的手一紧，嘴唇也紧紧的抿住了。杨超越瞟一眼她，没什么反应，陈意涵被她包养第四年，什么没玩过，比她脸皮厚多了，轻飘飘的说了句，“醒啦。”肯定句式，全当早上的问候。

纸团被同样轻飘飘的扔进垃圾桶，杨超越手指并着缩了一下，像是检查什么，也不像沾了什么脏东西，就是不经意的那么一看，阳光洒在她的指节上，白皙到透明，细长且灵活，不多不少，正好在睡完觉的第二天清晨打了个性暗示的擦边球。

陈意涵喉咙一动，敷衍的回了个，“嗯。”在桌上划了一圈，选了个模样简约的石英表，扣在手腕处。棕色的桌上摆了个银色边的小镜子，陈意涵站在它前头，衣摆挡住了一大半的光，在一个角落里，杨超越好整以暇的看着她，脸上的神情有点玩味。

她拉了下毛衣的下摆，搭了个胸针，刚扣好，就听杨超越又说了，“今天我有空，送你上班。”

金主的话，一般都是不容质疑的命令，陈意涵微微弯下腰，捻了串耳环左看右看，垂下来的穗子闪着金色的光，窸窸窣窣的，镜子里没有杨超越了。她勾勾嘴角，毫无意见的同意了。

“好啊。”

今天洗了个澡，出门比往常迟了一点，没来得及在家里吃早饭，倒是杨超越顾念她一直胃不大好，匆忙之间潦草的做了个三明治，又拿了个奶，给她装纸袋带去公司。陈意涵的公司早几年还只是个在竞争之中风雨飘摇的小工作室，她的确算是个很有能力的人，细数数，也没有几年，这就从个人数寥寥，规模不大的工作室慢慢扩成公司了。当时组建工作室时陈意涵手头紧，麻烦又多，顾着房租便宜搭在了个写字楼里，发展起来了，有了点盈利，总不能人多挤在一处，还是杨超越托人去给她找的楼，地盘吃香，交通便利，离她俩的居所也近。

杨超越开的车是辆路虎SUV，款型大，线条流畅，很符合她这人的作风。一进了冬天，北城就没什么景可看了，枝头光秃秃的，路上的行人也是裹得死紧，慢吞吞的经过，白天没什么烟火气。陈意涵透过窗外看了一眼，天还算明朗，没有那么闷。收回了视线，又看了一眼坐在身边的杨超越，她今天也得上班，只是国家公职人员，平时上班没那么多要求，时间也不太固定。因为要去局里，固执的前辈多，杨超越难得收敛了下放肆的作风，下颌线条收紧，中分长发有些卷，还算是妥帖，柔柔的几缕搭在她的黑色大衣上，隐隐发觉了她的打量，想起来了什么，杨超越一边看着前头的车，打了下方向盘，一边侧头打趣她，一下子那痞性又冒出来头了。

“昨天和你吃饭那女孩，叫王晴？”

听到这个名字，不仅杨超越不大高兴，陈意涵太阳穴也开始隐隐作痛。

“是。”

“离她远点。”她又心情不悦的下命令。

只是这次陈意涵没应她，揉了揉眉心，“不是之前说好了，不管我的私事么？”

当初的合同的确是这么拟的，别说陈意涵乐意被人追，就算是追着追着俩人交往了，只要那人不在意自己头上有顶大大的绿帽子，杨超越都没权利管她。这算是当初金主网开一面给的恩赐，像杨超越这种占有欲和胜负欲强的人，已经算是一个同情心内非常勉为其难的让步了。

显然现在陈意涵把这条勒着金主心脏的条款运用的很好。

听懂了她的言外之意，杨超越冷哼一声，踩了油门，好在还有点理智，没超速，外头的景光怪陆离的过，没过多久，就到公司了。其实在圈里，她俩的关系还算是比较透明，不少知情人士是知道这是一段包养关系的，在他们眼里，陈意涵从高高在上跌进尘埃里，这一跤摔的很痛，比她锦衣玉食的前二十几年所有的挫折都摔的狠，她原来清高、骄慢，俨然是一个天之骄女，败落之后呢，她庸俗、势力的本性就显露出来了，趁着还有点本钱，靠着一身床上功夫爬了官二代的床，换了后几年的如日中天。多的是不齿她的人，但杨超越还是顾念她的面子，接送时遥遥的停远了一条街，至少不会被人撞个正着，下了她的面子。

陈意涵解了安全带，下车，甩上车门，理了下大衣的衣摆，又被杨超越叫住了。

她撩了耳侧的碎头发，绕到驾驶座的车窗，杨超越把车窗摇了下来，手肘拄着，露了脸出来，眯着眼睛，像只狡黠的猫，手指抵在嘴唇处一瞬，“亲我一下。”

陈意涵拿她没办法，弯下腰，轻轻抵在了近在咫尺的唇瓣。

杨超越唇总是红润的，小小的，吻住的时候很软，身上的香气直往她鼻子里钻，是很女孩子的触感，下一瞬，女孩子就反守为攻了，撬开了她毫无抵抗力的牙关，舌尖在口腔里搅了搅。拉开的时候先映进她微睁眼眸的是浓密的睫毛，再然后就是唇齿之间拉出来的暧昧的银丝。

她后颈有点发热，不由得舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，直起了身，拉了一把手提包链。

“我......”

刚站直身子，连一句我走了都还没来得及说出口，在不远的地方突然传来了一声女孩子气急败坏的娇呵，“你们在做什么！”那声音很亮，陈意涵侧头看，就见王晴站在不远的地方，本来很明朗的长相一瞬间阴沉的可怕，她还没想好怎么说，杨超越倒气定神闲的回上了，“长这么大，没见过别人亲嘴啊。”

流里流气的口吻一出来，目光所及处，王晴的脸又阴沉了八度。

.


	5. Chapter 5

05

还得上班，杨超越开着车溜的倒快，临了还不忘冲陈意涵道个别，“宝贝我走了啊。”平时她可没这么肉麻，话自然也是为了刺激人说的，单有一身气人的好本领，说完就悠哉悠哉的跑了，徒剩了一个烂摊子给陈意涵收拾。

早上车开的快，也是运气好，没遇上堵车，她又有早来的习惯，到公司还是空荡荡的，没人来，为了填满这个空洞的公司，旁边还没出大学舒适圈的王晴一路追着她，胸牌一晃一晃的，叽叽喳喳的吵了陈意涵一路。高跟鞋点在地上哒哒的，陈意涵一路快走，进了办公室扔了包，第一件事就是坐在椅子上，按住眉心缓一口气。关键小祖宗可不好哄着呢，双手分开，拄着桌子，清丽的脸上一片怒色，挑着眉跟她讨个说法。

其实讨什么说法王晴自己也没个底，这事还耐不住细琢磨，琢磨琢磨就更不对味了，大清早的为啥是杨超越开车送她，往前推一步，当然是昨天晚上睡在一起了呗，再想想早上的那个吻，明显就是给她看的，有点宣誓主权的意思。同在一个圈里，消息流通的快，王晴当时稍微对盛华的小陈总有点见色起意的时候，就托人打听多，一打听还打听出来一桩陈年旧事，简单言之，面前这位清清冷冷，眉眼间有些傲气的总裁早就已经是供他人观赏的笼中鸟雀了。晚人一步，徒剩遗憾，想要赶紧及时止损，又迟了点，她爸把她塞进陈意涵公司，特意拜托人家好好照顾，陈意涵又是个会来事的，八面玲珑，没道理放着她这条捷径不走，简单的项目都叫她掺一脚，可不是低头不见抬头见，被小风一吹，爱意就如燎原之势烧起来了，弄的现在王晴也很苦恼。

唯一值得庆幸的是，这两位是不怎么入流的包养关系，但凡是包养关系，听着就带了点旖旎的贬义，和长久不了的隐晦意思，所以在面对这份苟且关系，王晴看起来还是很有威慑力的，至少她的追求是光明正大的，没有半分见不得人。

“陈意涵，你怎么能刚跟我约完会，就和她回家！”她顿一下，“还有，你怎么能让她亲你！”

思前想后，能指摘的只有这么一点了。

气鼓鼓的一句话，多的是孩子气，听的陈意涵是又疲惫又好笑，身下的真皮椅质地不错，软乎的很，她一陷进去，身上的酸软都缓解不少，连腰都懒得直起来。“那不叫约会，只是吃个饭而已，何况那是因为你说，你家有笔......”言尽于此了，她也不想对王晴太苛刻，毕竟还是小孩子，又被家里宠得太过，凡事都顺着她来，难得的还没养成什么骄纵的性情，对于王晴，陈意涵是实在说不出什么苛责的话来。

王晴个子高挑，长相有些明艳，挑着眉稍看人，瞧起来就是富人家娇惯出来的孩子。

陈意涵把目光放在眼前少女的身上，也不知是想起来什么，眼神蓦地柔软了下来。

明明是王晴居高临下，可是陈意涵抬眸时，那双本来多情的桃花眼冷冷淡淡，勾出了一抹极摄人的威压，顷刻间便把她俩的地位调了个个，和她对视的瞬间，王晴感觉胳膊抖了一下。等她恢复过来，细细品刚才那句话，配上她这副冷冰冰的样子，话说的也很伤人，言下之意无外乎是，我之所以和你出去，不是因为我多喜欢你，仅仅是因为你家大业大，贪你那家拿笔生意罢了。

的确，能堂而皇之这么和自家老总说话，当然不是她的个人魅力，而是她靠山厚，家底够，又那么正好陈意涵也想跟从她这里拿一分好处。想想吧，最近公司里最焦头烂额的事，最大的企图是什么，猜都能猜到，是西郊那块地，陈意涵几乎是势在必得，她这个人一向是这样，面上沉静似水，实在暗潮涌动，心思藏的可深呢，再加上手段狠辣，她要的东西，自然是要十拿九稳，势在必得。

心念一动，王晴冷笑一下，直起了身，似乎是被刚才那句话刺激到了，亦或者是实在忍不了了。

她脱口道，“你不说我倒忘了，我家也很有本钱，你何必一定要跟杨超越呢，跟我不好么，她给你什么，我也可以给你。”

刚说出口，王晴又后悔了，这话说的放肆过头了。

果不其然，陈意涵登时面色一冷，眼睛似一抹极幽深的泉水，冷森的可怕，她手指扣紧，指着门道，“出去！”

王晴一愣，随即想要道歉，“我......”

刚吐出一个音节，对她一贯包容好脾气的陈意涵却没了耐心，“请你从我的办公室离开，既然你是公司的员工，要想在公司待着，就把你的活干好，不要总是关心上司的私生活。”后边三个字被咬的很紧，她鲜少说话这么不客气，王晴听了这句，自然知道她是生气了。

“我没有那个意思。”临出门之前，她吞吞吐吐的还是解释了句，只是这解释过于苍白，道理大家都懂，细细斟酌的语句未必是肺腑之言，可是脱口而出的话基本是心里的所思所想。她将门掩上，透过门缝间看见陈意涵垂着头，好像轻轻叹了一口气。她强硬的时候王晴偏喜欢和她吵，等她稍微有点软弱的样子，王晴心里又有些难受。

不管怎么样，她都不应该说出来那些话，太孟浪了，而且说那话的对象还是自她进职场便手把手耐心教导她的姐姐，不论别人怎么想她，她都不能那么说话，王晴想。

在她们发生了一点小小争执的时间里，办公室已经来了不少人了，王晴一一致意，和她们打招呼，脸上一片温和的模样，实则颇有些敷衍，她穿过长廊，回忆了下片刻之前陈意涵的表情，那是种什么情绪呢，又很难形容出来，对于向来强硬的陈意涵，还是第一次叫她看到似是被戳到痛处的神色。

既然是包养，当然没什么光风霁月的东西，关系都见不得光，陈意涵能对杨超越有什么好印象。

看来倒也不是没有可乘之机，王晴眉目一舒，心情微微缓和了些，之后种种，倒还是需要她好好的筹谋一下。

公司九点半上班，王晴大抵也是在上岗了，陈意涵按着眉心，盯着桌上的策划案，指节敲了敲桌子，胸口微微起伏，显然是被王晴说的话气的够呛。也不知几年前了，比现在更张扬的女孩曾戏谑的跟她说过一句话，“陈意涵，你以为以后你脱的衣服就能穿回来了？别做梦了。”时间太久远了，场景实在很模糊，她记不大起来那人说这话的神情，是取笑？恶意？还是仅仅作为一种提醒。遥远的一句话，如今一语成谶，像是在明晃晃的嘲笑她，你现在有多了不起，你有多努力，在别人的眼里不过是上了床换来的，她这样的人，搁在那群人眼里和商品没有丁点差别。

纸被她指尖揉得皱了，她平复了下，又努力把它弄平，只是印子还留着，斑驳的一片。

放在手侧的手机一亮，她拿起来，是杨超越发来的语音，算了算时间，她人大概已经到局里了。

她依旧问候了一下王晴，“那人没怎么着你吧，没事啊，她要是欺负你了，等我过去收拾她。”

虽然扔了一个乱摊子给她，但还算有良心，还知道问问。也许也不止是问问，杨超越这人，看起来大大咧咧，说话没有把门，实际上步步险关，不知道哪句就触了她的霉头。陈意涵寻思了下，到底还是要和王家合作的，这条线争取可来之不易，还是谨慎为好，也就替她瞒下了，“没有，吵闹了一点，现在过去上班了。”

杨超越回消息回的很快，笑嘻嘻的，“真的啊，我看她可不是什么省油的灯，精着呢，她要是欺负你了，你不方便，我可以帮你的。”

看人看的还挺准，要陈意涵来说，杨超越还是蛮适合从商的，她人缘好，人脉广，人又惯会察言观色，可不是个从商的好苗子。说收拾王晴，有几成是担心陈意涵，还有几成，就是她的原因了。杨超越瞧着这撬墙角的人不爽，尤其还是她俩合约快要到期的时候，占有欲格外强盛，想要趁着这关系还在，赶紧宣扬下主权，顺便教训一下年轻人。

陈意涵又发，“不必，记得昨天答应我的事。”

那头不回了，过了半晌才发了个ok的手势。

.


	6. Chapter 6

06

“啊，嗯，拿出去。”

外头寒风吹着，屋里倒是满园春色，杨超越仅着了件白衬衫，光裸着两条腿，跪在床上，被她压制在身下的女人随着小腹间的抽动而略有些挣扎，幅度不大，让她轻而易举的镇压住，纤长的手臂软绵绵的按在小腹处，呻吟声既轻又低哑，听着有点醉人。

陈意涵靠在床头，腰处垫了个软乎乎的枕头，两腿叫她架开，露出私处，隐隐的连着根线，跳蛋让她用指尖挑着，先按在花蒂上抵着，等到她汗如细雨般的覆在身上，微微腻出些湿滑的水渍，才揉在穴口，进到最深的地带，几乎刹那间身躯便极明显的颤抖，嗡嗡振着的声音在空荡荡的房间中有点色情。

手指蜷着绞着床单，杨超越听她讨饶，勉为其难的调低了个档，手揉了揉她的雪乳，后划到敞开的私密地带揉搓了两把，揉得陈意涵哼哼的叫了两下，又觉得不解瘾，探了半个指节进去，浅浅的插她。蜜汁流溅，底下湿的一塌糊涂，叫陈意涵觉得不好受，被手掌按压的地方振的又酥又麻，腰随着震颤的的幅度微微挺动，额头上渗了层细细的薄汗。她是不爱玩这些东西的，试一试就觉得束手束脚，下意识的害怕。

“呜呜。”她喉间发出些许颤动，似是哭了，晕红的眼角处也仅仅是渗出一点泪花。杨超越常觉得她长得好看，五官叫人瞧着舒服，尤其是那双眼睛，狭长又潋滟，多情的很，尤其在床上的时候，脆弱神色的一瞥也够能挑起已经极盛的欲望。床不是个好地方，不适合示弱，特别不适合像陈意涵这种模样姣好，平时又很强势的人，被那么带着几分求饶意味的看上一眼，杨超越脑袋一轰，指尖就顺势贯穿了她，只想弄的更激烈一点，让她哭着求饶才好。

“忍一忍，就快到了。”

杨超越还是心疼她的，哄了哄。

陈意涵在她的掌心中像条濒死的鱼，叫声失控，又有点惨，哆哆嗦嗦的抖着身子，小腹处如同过电般抽搐，“你拿出去，啊，拿出去。”她失神的喊叫，面上泛着薄粉，秀眉紧蹙，仰着头，像是痛苦，又像是快活的不行了。

那物正磨在她最敏感的那一点上，激得她不断往后瑟缩着腿，又退无可退的被身上的人别住，杨超越总算好心一次，把指尖抽出来了，上头挂着些晶莹，陈意涵脑子和一滩浆糊似的，软趴趴的靠在床头，眼睛混乱着盯着她的指尖，又见杨超越按住两腿的膝盖，顺势往外撑，将私处暴露在两个人的眼皮子底下，身体几乎片刻之间就做出了反应，腿心一抽搐，就这么泄了身子。

水渍在床上晕开，陈意涵抖了抖唇，亲眼看见这一幕对她刺激不小，什么也没能说出来，耳尖挂了两抹红，从黑发中钻出来，明晃晃的招人疼。知道她不爱玩这些玩意，比起道具，陈意涵估计还是手指更能叫她接受点，用了一次，杨超越也不强求她，将跳蛋拽了出来，刚高潮过的身子还很敏感，震动由深至浅，被蹂躏的红艳的穴口哆嗦了一下，又吐出一汪水。

“嗯。”陈意涵极轻的哼声钻进杨超越耳朵里，又有点蠢蠢欲动了，她直起身子，去寻陈意涵的唇儿，叼着亲的濡湿，取了枕头出来，换了个姿势，探了两根手指进去，又快又狠的顶她。细白的牙齿咬住下唇，杨超越拂了她的手，捏着手腕，沿着她的脖颈往下吻，前几天刚弄出出来的印子还没褪下去，颜色淡了些，脖子上有一两枚，锁骨、胸口上多，也是上次生气，下手没个轻重，陈意涵又是那种嗑一下碰一下就能淤青的体质。

爱怜的含了含，叼着乳尖咬了咬，陈意涵受不太了刺激，嗯嗯啊啊的叫着，眼角泪珠顺着脸颊往下淌，杨超越抬高了她的一条腿，架在肩上，把那眼泪轻轻的吻掉了。

等陈意涵醒过来的时候，屋里开了盏柔和的灯，不太亮，勉强能看个清，她从被窝里钻出来，手臂还无力的搭在床沿上，眼睛微微张了个缝，慢慢对焦。杨超越正蹲在地上收拾行李，黑发垂在肩头，露了个侧脸给她，行李没有什么东西，扔进去了几件毛衣，一套女士西服，还有一套旅行装水乳、面膜和必用的化妆品。她这人是不怎么精致的，出门没必要都只是打个底，也是底子好，即使清淡的妆容也能让人看的目不转睛。

杨超越回眸，正对上陈意涵微微颤动的睫毛，她笑了笑，“醒啦。”探了只手过来，帮她把被子拢高一点，又顺便摸了摸陈意涵的脸，光滑的肌肤蹭着她的掌心很是舒服，杨超越眯了眯眼，在她下颌处摩挲了两下，才退出来。

被窝里体温正好，暖烘烘的，伸出来还有点不适应外头冷冰冰的空气。

她把行李箱翻转，拉链拉上，才站起身，蹲得太久了，腿还有点麻，缓了一阵才好点。

杨超越又问，“有没有哪里难受？”

因为陈意涵这人，有些正派，她不大爱使道具，杨超越也比较喜欢用手指弄她，每次使那些东西的时候，都有点生疏。被子的声音闷闷的，“有点疼。”

她好面子，如果不是真的难受，是不会说的。

听她这么回，杨超越拧了眉头，“我看看。”还没等她拽，床上的人自觉翻了个身，把被子往旁边拨了拨，仅仅盖住光裸的上半身，露了两条腿出来，杨超越把她腿分开，拨弄了一下，“是有点肿了。”她眉头皱的更深，嘴角抿成了一线，想了想圈里闹出来的那点事，越想越不放心，“里头呢，也疼的厉害？”

“嗯。”

陈意涵应了一句。

可能是刚才用跳蛋也是没轻没重的，明明也做了前戏，居然也撑的疼。

杨超越出了卧室，回来的时候拿了个药膏，给她涂了，又探进去，指尖探到穴口的时候，陈意涵身子抖了一下。

“先看看，要是疼的厉害，明天我们去医院吧。”

“不用。”说到医院陈意涵发言反对了，“也没特别疼，就是有一点。”都包养第四年了，她还是面子薄，在涉及床事上就害羞。收拾完，被子又被重新拢好，杨超越听她说不严重才松了口气，“要是疼的话，还是得去医院的，别忍着。”

“你明天不是要去出差？”

提起这事杨超越就心烦，局里这几年青黄不接，进来的年轻人能干的也不多，这么一凸显，显得杨超越特别乍眼，出差这事又通常是前辈带个地位差点的，提拔提拔，磨练磨练能力。这好事兜兜转转好一圈，又落在杨超越头上了，今天通知出差，明天下午就走。

“不急，明天下午才走呢。”她回道，又想起来之前的事，“你那地的事，有点难办，盯着的公司不少，我找了点关系，你把策划做好，十有八九能拿下来。”她形容的轻描淡写，可一般能让她用有点难办形容的就是非常难搞了，这种政府下批的地，还是得拼谁关系硬，也是赶巧，负责这事的人跟她有点交情，不然这要求可算是难倒她了。

听到地的事，陈意涵来了点精神，脑袋伸了出来，声音不那么闷了，“谢谢了。”

果然是钱能包治百病，刚才还蔫着，这不，一下就治好了，看见她高兴，杨超越眉梢也有点往上挑，心里又觉得她这样烦，从柜子那摸了根女士香烟，咬着头，点了火，含含糊糊的说，“我就走一礼拜，你别跟王晴搞那有的没得，叫我知道了，哼哼，看我回来怎么收拾你。”

.


	7. Chapter 7

07

就算是嘴上再怎么说着不乐意，杨超越还是第二天下午走了，走的时候房间寂静，只有窗帘刮起来的投射在地上的一道阴影，她也说不清楚是什么滋味，但凡是离开，哪怕只有一两天，三四天，都是叫人有点难过的。她吸了口气，拎着行李箱，大步出了门。

陈意涵最近有些忙，她的公司已经将将有了点规模，还有一个多月又快到年底了，什么事都堆在了一块，公司人手不大够，又赶上重要的策划，几乎每个人都忙得焦头烂额。她看了一眼表，杨超越应该已经快到机场了，她会说话，家境又好，和上司相处挺融洽，陈意涵不怎么担心她，手里拿着策划，捏着脚翻了一下，犹豫着还是给杨超越发了信息过去，延续了她一贯冷淡的作风，说的话也仅仅是很平常的关心，甚至作为小情人对金主的话，都显得有些凉薄。

“上飞机了吗？到的时候告诉我一声。”

微信界面再往上翻，四年的光景也没多少内容，翻两下就到了头。陈意涵本身就不太爱使微信，自从她家没落之后，有一段时间她对私交很抵触，总觉得对方接近她有所私心，这一疑神疑鬼就持续了四年多，即使现在她已经扶摇而上，凭本事砸出来了一条越来越广的道，很多人称她为商业新秀，私底下夸她前途不可限量，可她还是战战兢兢，凡事都要力图谨慎稳妥，生怕一个踩空，又跌了回去。当年的风光，她是再也不想走那么一遭了。

指尖停留在聊天界面的尽头，杨超越和她交换联系方式的那天，十二月份，是个寒冬。

她深吸了口气，把屏幕摁了，不再去细想了，关于她，关于杨超越，还有她们的相逢，总叫她难堪中带着点异样的情绪，就如同一个光风霁月的人，一朝落败，跌进泥潭，却被人看了个正着，那人看了也就看了，还要装作文质彬彬的问一句，需要帮忙吗。那种被询问的难堪甚至比杀了她都来的干脆。所以说，为什么人生中最狼狈的时候，每一次都让杨超越恰巧经过呢。

为什么呢。

窗户被阳光打成幽蓝的光，太阳凌空于云层之上，倒是北城为数不多的好天气，陈意涵垂下眉眼，钢笔的尾端抵住下巴，细细的把策划上的字再看上了一遍，公事使理智占据了上风，总算是压住了感性一头。不再去想了。

再过了两天，陈意涵有个晚宴要出席，白日繁忙了一整天，晚上还要在各色人群中斡旋，她扶着额头，疲惫在她脸上一闪而过，再抬起来又成了喜怒不形于色的陈总。她近来胃不大舒服，可晚宴多得是权势，面子总还是要给的，所以还特意带上了个能喝酒的助理。她着了一件香槟色晚礼裙，裙摆垂到地上，踩着双相配的细高跟，头发特意卷了卷，有些刻意的缓和了些脸上的清冷，气质稍微多了点亲和。陈意涵手抵着耳垂，把耳环带好，侧头看镜中的自己，特意抬了抬头，看了眼脖颈和锁骨，之前杨超越弄出来的痕迹还没有完全消失，被她盖了盖，看不大出来了。她拎了手包，对站在一旁的秘书低语了一声，“走吧。”

秘书哎的应下，伸手扶着她，一路上了车。

冬天的天黑的格外快，似乎一瞬间暗了，如同泼墨一般把整个幕色涂满，有几个路灯闪着橙黄的光，把路照清，等再晚一些，道上的车也没了，人也嫌冷，纷纷归了家，正是灯火阑珊的时候，晚宴才刚刚开始。

巨大的吊灯悬挂在宴会正上方，三层都被照的亮堂堂的，美食、蛋糕、红酒在桌上旋着，但显然客人们不是为了大吃一顿来的，他们聚在此处，图的说的，可不是一顿晚餐，开胃小菜与其说是甜点，不如说是几百万起价的生意。商人趋利，有利就是联盟，就算是买卖不成仁义在，一个个算盘打得极明白，多多交友，多多益善，搞不好下一次总有合作的机会。当然了，要是翻了船，也就各家自扫门前雪吧，也甭想挟恩图报。和他们打交道这么多年，陈意涵只有在年纪轻的时候相信人情，也只有在那个时候吃过亏，等她混成了半个人精，话说的一套一套的，滴水不漏，把对方哄的开开心心，内心却波澜不惊，也算是成了个名副其实的商人了。

她在一群身着西装革履、优雅礼服的人中不算是太有名的，甚至公司都称不上是前途光明，但是五年开成的公司，能有今日光景，也足够叫人对她的手腕侧目相看了，由是过来的人不少，比起家境卓越的又不算多，陈意涵喜欢这种恰到好处的交际，不谈什么情分，明明白白的为着生意去，大家都是门清，相处起来也很舒服。

又应付完一个，陈意涵道了一声不好意思，寻了个位置，垫一点甜品。

也是太久没喝酒了，刚喝上两杯，胃就有些烧的难受，刀叉在她手中闪着银白的光，优雅的切下来了一块，送进口中。宴会正厅奏起来弦乐，不少人在中心翩翩起舞，映在她眼中，一片纸醉金迷的虚像。身边的椅子忽的一沉，陈意涵被扰了思绪，皱了皱眉，往过看了一眼。是个年岁和她相仿的女人，还是个熟人。

“陈总，怎么今儿一个人，你家那位呢？”

调侃的语气特别明显，忆起来曾经的所作所为，陈意涵猜不出来姜漫是过来寒暄，还是过来找茬的。甜点被慢条斯理的吃了最后一口，陈意涵用纸巾擦了擦手，尽管没有一点污渍，但是习惯使然，还是轻轻的擦拭了一遍。“有事吗？”她淡声问道。

姜漫耸耸肩，漫不经心的拽了拽礼服，正眼看她，“没什么，就是过来想跟你道个歉。”

“嗯？”陈意涵眉梢一挑，这倒是出乎了她的意料。

姜漫接着说，“当年我们年纪还小，被家里人宠坏了，对你做了些不好的事，虽然只是想捉弄你，还没捉弄成功，对不起啦。”她说话声音不大不小，语气慢悠悠，即使是道歉也带着傲慢和别扭，落在人耳朵里，不那么大方。

姜漫比陈意涵小两岁，现在二十六了，四年前的确年纪在一帮搁商场混油了的人中间小了点，陈意涵上上下下的扫了她一眼，这富贵花还是一如既往，脾气不好招惹，细想想，她哪能会主动道歉呢，当时陈家落败，她们落井下石砸的可狠，当年就有大家长的放纵，如今陈意涵混出些名堂，那些大家长们便有了新主意。

陈意涵微微笑了一下，既没答应，也没下了她的面子，“我用好了，您慢用。”

言罢，她缓缓起身，果断的离开。姜漫拄着腮，盯着陈意涵的背影，她今天穿的礼服偏保守，黑发垂到腰部往上一点，她的腰很细，腰板挺得笔直，那种金贵的气质好像已经刻进了她的骨子里，和她这个人分不开了。

姜漫笑了笑，眼角的泪痣因她这么一笑更媚了一点，她年幼的时候，正赶上陈家得势，人嘛，好风凭借力的时候是真的顺，年纪大些了，也是陈家傲立商海，一家独大。可时也命也，谁能想到一场空难最后弄得曾经不倒的高楼一夕之间轰然倒下，尘归尘，土归土，这时候旁观的众人也就能蜂拥而上了，抢夺那些资源，叫曾经风光的后人走投无路。

谁能想到呢，富贵跋扈的公子哥一朝落败，带着有几分经商天赋的妹妹一块差点从悬崖边上跌下去了。

“喂，我可以帮你，只要陈大小姐肯在晚上赏个面子，和我喝一杯，我就帮帮你。”

那个晚上啊，高傲的大小姐险些被灌得人事不省，差点便宜了她们这些长久以来被衬得暗淡无光的富二代，男男女女嘲弄的笑声在狭小的空间里回荡，她的手都搭在陈意涵肩膀上了。

怎么就能差了那么一点呢。

她眼神暗了暗，明媚的面容显得有几分阴戾气，耳畔又响起来父亲嘱咐她的话，现在的陈意涵已经今非昔比了，你可收敛一点。是啊，陈意涵总是这样，大富大贵的时候被娇养着，逆境的时候也有贵人护着，就算是要创业，走的弯路也比别人要少，无论做什么，都能做的很好。她就是这样，才叫人觉得不甘心。

姜漫抿了口红酒，把视线收了回来。

错过了就是错过了，也没什么可后悔的，猎物没了，就再找一个，世道难测，有搞头的人多得是。

她这么想着，勉强压下了因为再次见面涌动的思绪。

.


	8. Chapter 8

08

今天陈意涵可真好看，裙子漂亮，脸蛋也好看。王晴站在她爸旁边，听她爸和陈意涵谈生意，听的云里雾里的，勉强能跟上他俩的思路，就是马上回应有点费劲。听得久了，她索性也不听了，安心当个出来见世面的小姐，盯着陈意涵的侧脸犯花痴，陈意涵越是面容冷冷淡淡，嘴角勾着一抹笑，从容接上她老爸话的样子就越迷人。她又想起来，之前她爸再送她去公司历练之前没少比对她，隐隐约约记得说陈意涵在她这个岁数的时候，已经开始创业了，虽然开始磕磕绊绊，但对于一个年轻女孩能做到那个地步，可不容易。

又叹一口气，说，如果但凡陈家能多拖一会，等陈意涵接了班，未必不能有番新面貌，连着说了好几句可惜。

那会儿王晴正厌着他非要送自己去什么公司的决定，偏偏还絮絮叨叨的念叨那什么劳什子总裁的好，听的她耳朵都要堆了茧，年轻人年少气盛，没经历过社会的毒打，总觉得自己无所不能，别人都比不上自己。突然命里冒出来个这么一号人物，王晴激出来了点斗志，琢磨着见见这个陈总，看看这是个何方神圣，能让她一向挑剔的老爹赞不绝口。

见了面，有点超出预期了。在她印象里，能做出来公司，又有些手腕的，大概是那种女强人，长得应该也不算是好看的，就算是外界说年纪轻，也应该三十五起步，奔四去了。那会儿也是她爹跟陈意涵寒暄，王晴默默站在后头，眼睛滴溜溜的瞟她，不经意间和她一对视，下意识的心虚，慌慌张张移开了视线。等到她反应过来没做什么亏心事，挺直腰板大大方方看陈意涵的时候，对方像是早就意料到了是的，冲她礼貌的笑了一下。

平常人笑笑也就算了，但是这位陈总，年纪比她大不了几岁，气质斐然，那么微微一笑，整个人像是块照在日光下的玉，晶莹剔透，温润极了。王晴从她的脖颈一路瞄到她的眼睛，这位小陈总的眼睛瞳色有点浅，像是琥珀色，她无端有种错觉，觉得自己被她勾引了，魂都飘飞了。

这时刻放在不久之后也同样适用，只是现在不是日光灼烈的夏天，陈意涵穿的也不是知性的女士西服，包括鼻梁上的金丝眼镜也不翼而飞，站在她面前的人，裙摆拖曳，身姿曼妙，女人味呼之欲出，不复平日的清冷，眼角微红，反而有种旖丽的多情，不经意的一眼吧，像是羽毛在心头搔了一下，痒痒的。

王总在生意场上总有谈不完的话，弄的王晴听得都木了，他才算是和陈意涵相谈甚欢，意犹未尽的止了话头。正巧有老朋友来找他许久，陈意涵冲他客气的一点头，“您慢走。”王总在寒暄了两句，腆着啤酒肚走了。

父亲一走，女儿上位，王晴立马绽出来一抹极灿烂的笑，“意涵姐。”

“嗯。”陈意涵勾了勾唇角，是个类似于亲近却又不太像的笑容，显然这笑不是对着公司员工的，而是对着合作伙伴的，包容又客气的笑。见她不动声色，王晴也没什么心情波动，完全因为今天以一种旗鼓相当的身份遇到她而单纯高兴，不是什么隔壁老总叫她照顾的妹妹，也不是公司的职场菜鸟，她同样穿的华丽，身上的物什动辄上数十万，外表的装点填补了公司相见的不自信，恍惚间竟然有种陈意涵已经唾手可得的感觉。

这错觉来势汹汹，也许是因为陈意涵察觉了她的心思，把她下放给了业务部的经理带着，这几天陈意涵又忙，总裁办公室轻易混不进去，王晴发给她的消息也通通石沉大海，每天都在心焦又盼望的心情中度过，兜兜转转，乍一相逢，又是如此光鲜亮丽的场景，她还尚且年轻，情窦初开，做什么都压不住热情，只是想想，那些心潮澎湃便漾了出来。

陈意涵不着痕迹的避过王晴想要拢着她手臂的动作，没错过对方眼底一闪而过的失落。

但王晴很快调整好了心态，她只当陈意涵还是在为上一次的口不择言对她有所防备，侧头望了一眼之前陈意涵坐过的位置，姜漫人已经不见了。陈意涵和她坐在一起攀谈，王晴是看见了的，不只是看见，还有点焦心，恨不得冲过去把姜漫推开。姜漫此人她是有些耳闻的，她这人白长了张漂亮的脸，金玉其外，败絮其中，放在一堆玩票的富二代中间也是出了名的放纵会玩，近两年收了收心，也开始接手家族的业务了，中规中矩，不算出彩。

她接近陈意涵，王晴就像只警觉的猫一下子竖起了耳朵，不远处姜漫模样装的挺像样，陈意涵一如既往是那副公事公办的架势，好在二人没聊多久，陈意涵便起身离开了。

想到刚才那幕，她还有点后怕，左思右想的和陈意涵说了两句，“意涵姐，你和姜漫熟吗？”

陈意涵目不斜视，淡淡的说，“不熟。”

“那就好。”王晴松了口气，刚想说两句，趁着现在气氛缓和，刷两波陈意涵的好感度，没料到空气中炸开嘭的一声，吓了她一跳，想出来的话登时忘了个干净。正中心，是吴家搞出来的动静。吴家风头正盛，小一辈也争气，尤其是吴家二小姐，传言说她会接受家族的企业。还有小道消息，说吴家二小姐和陈意涵交好，在其落魄的时候，是唯一一个给了投资的，帮她度了难关。面对被人群簇拥着恭贺的望族，陈意涵仍是眉目淡淡，也不上去凑这个热闹，反倒是直接逆着人流往外走了，王晴自然是紧紧跟着她，联系到一些旧闻，也能猜出来，陈意涵为什么不去刷个存在感。

陈家式微，本来就叫人虎视眈眈的围着，陈意涵是个聪明人，自然懂得收敛，把握住小的机会，以小博大，总比一口吃成个胖子，急功近利来的要快。

人群攒动，王晴差了她一步，和她错了开，就这么一步之遥，陈意涵没等她，就越走越远了，像是没看到，也没和她并肩而立过。王晴盯着她的背影，本来着急的脚步也慢慢缓了下来，最后立在了原处，视线所及处，陈意涵被一个西装革履的男人身影一盖，她就像只蝴蝶一样，匿了影踪。

坐在车上返回公寓已是凌晨一两点钟，背后的别墅仍然灯火通明，车子缓缓开动，那道在幕色中仿佛永不结束的欢愉渐行渐远，只剩下零星一个小点。秘书坐在她旁边，很快翻了解酒药和胃药出来，二者不能一起吃，陈意涵拿了胃药，倒出来两粒，捏着矿泉水，咽了下去。

“陈总，您没事吗？今天怎么能那么喝酒。”

秘书跟了她不少年，也是见过她原来如丧家之犬出席各种酒席，喝的人仰马翻的狼狈时候，也清楚她这么多年究竟付出了什么代价，虽然杨超越也不算是个传统意义上的好人，但是在照顾陈意涵这件事上做的也算是尽善尽美了。至少在根基稳定之后，陈总就鲜少被人明里暗里的强压着灌酒，本来伤痕累累的胃毛病也缓和了不少。

陈意涵摆摆手，示意她没事，她低垂着眼睑，凌晨的灯光忽明忽暗的打在她脸上，带出一抹落寞的神色。

胃里烧的难受，但她喜欢这种痛苦，她的处境不允许她过的安逸放松，她需要一些东西，帮她巩固原来的敏锐，那些伤痕不能褪色，如果有一次她忘了，那她这个人也就废了。

陈意涵闷哼一声，按了小腹处，透过车窗眺望了下，枝头上挂着的明月，明亮的洒下来了一层银灰。

姜漫的出现不免勾起来一些她强压住不去回想的记忆，光怪陆离的一幕幕在她眼前飞驰而过，被戏耍，被嘲弄，形形色色的人围在她身边，她推开姜漫的手，也不知道哪来的冲劲，她像是不要命的往外跑。胃里酸意翻涌，大脑也是一片昏沉，只有仅剩的那一点警觉作祟，让她快点离开。本来熟悉的餐厅变成了层层叠叠的迷宫，她像是亡命之徒一样奔跑，却总也找不到出口。

姜漫他们一行人也跟着出来了，声音离她不远处，钻进她的耳朵里，慢条斯理的，像在玩一场狩猎游戏，陈意涵捂了嘴，想吐又什么都没吐出来。

餐厅的长廊铺了一层厚厚的地毯，不适合跑，她的尽力也只不过是无用功的挣扎。旁边的包厢门吱呀一声打了开，她猝不及防，没能止住，残存的意识让她生生刹住了脚步，醉意上来，一个腿软就栽到了地上，疼痛顺着脚腕传输到大脑，钝痛让她的意识有一瞬间的回归。

她是醉的厉害，头疼，胃烧的慌，感官被放大了无数倍，粗喘的声音在她腔内回放着，眼前是搅成一片的颜料色彩。被她迎面撞上的人仅退了一步，顿了一下，把包厢门关上了，阻隔了里头喊她的叫声。随即迈了了过去，驻足在她的跟前，屈膝低下了身。

陈意涵先看见她的黑皮靴子，然后是暗绿色的军裤，醉意如千斤重鼎压着她，她抬头的动作都很吃力，忽的下巴叫人没用什么力气捏住，强迫她将头仰起，陈意涵眼睛微阖，睫毛上沾了点泪珠，晕的眼前的视线一片朦胧，依稀能瞧见一个轮廓，是个女孩子。

她张了张嘴，喉咙涩的厉害，没能吐出来什么求救的话。

那女孩摩挲着她的下颌，忽地戏谑的笑了，仔仔细细的打量了她一番，她说，“我看看，是谁家的鸟儿，扑进我怀里了。”

.


	9. Chapter 9

09

杨超越这趟差出的并不那么顺，对接的企业是个老赖，谈点公事三言两语跟她们扯皮，她上司是个很有脾气的，当场正了容色，联系了局里说明了下情况。一来二去，本来说一个礼拜能回的，硬生生往后推了几天。就这么几天里，陈意涵跟她说那块地拿下来了。轻描淡写的一句话，也没跟她多说明些情况，杨超越寻思了下，还是找负责这地的人聊了会，了解一下。

对方跟她交情不错，听她问了，也就随口讲了点，商场的事杨超越不是专业的，电话那头那些金融名词也听太懂，勉勉强强的按字面意思理解了个大概。其实也没涉及到什么高深莫测的知识，政府下批的地，还涉及了亲疏远近，对方提了句竞争的公司不少，你女朋友不算是拔尖的，但是策划案做的是真不错，也挺会做人。杨超越听他这么讲，莫名其妙被取悦，连着说了几句，这次麻烦你了，对方还有业务要做，临了回了一句，嗨，多大点事，才挂了电话。

这事挺难办的，杨超越也没自信到凭着人缘能拿下来，在这之前给人塞了钱。挂了电话，上司又在前面喊她，杨超越匆匆应了一声，按掉手机前几秒还不忘给人转笔帐，她心情不错，还多转了一笔，全当感谢对方的照顾了。

等她回北城，十二月开了个头，气温降的飞快，走之前还阳光明媚，回来一下就冷了。陈意涵忙完手头上的事，马不停蹄又开始着手弄前期，百忙之中抽出空来出去接人，难得给公司忙活一通的员工放了个悠闲的下午假。

远处，杨超越站在机场口，拎着半身高的大黑行李箱，她没赶着换衣服，米白大衣里头是整齐的黑西服，踩着细高跟，站在那里，身姿瘦削高挑，露着黑色西裤，还有衬衫白领，微低着头划手机，黑发垂在肩上，把侧脸遮了些，神情专注在看些什么。陈意涵停了一会儿车，说实在的，她也说不清为什么要突然停住，鬼使神差的没往前开，手指在方向盘上打了两三下，她才摇上车窗，把车开的近了些。

黑色的玛莎拉蒂，车身线条圆滑流畅，保养的很好，光泽还很亮。杨超越眯了一眼，认出来了，立刻就拉着行李箱走了过去，车子缓速，稳稳当当停在她跟前，开了后备箱。她微微躬下身，指节弯曲，扣了车窗两三下。陈意涵把车窗摇下来，就见那人逆着阳光，冲着她笑，一时间没回过神。西服衣领从大衣里钻出来，杨超越似乎是嫌紧，松了一个扣，露出一点白皙的肌肤，像杨超越这种脖颈细长如白瓷的女人是适合穿西服的，显得有点禁欲，但是又有点莫名其妙的吸引人。陈意涵稳了稳心绪，把视线移开，对上杨超越的脸。

仍然是很精致的脸，偏向于娃娃脸，杨超越眼睛很黑，像一汪深不可测的海水，笑的时候，这汪水漾了起来，泛出一些波纹。也许是包养合同马上要结束了，陈意涵工作间歇、晚上入睡时常想起来四年前的杨超越，和她此刻的模样重叠，显得似曾相识却陌生。那会儿杨超越还在当兵，她爷爷是军队的司长，也是快毕业了觉得没意思，在军队呆了一年多，第一次见她的时候，她才刚退役，参加完了一个典礼，就跑出来和大学同学包厢叙旧，就连军服裤子都没来得及换。

那会儿她也穿被熨的服帖的白衬衫，只是头发绑了马尾，比起现在成熟的事业形象多了些属于少年人的意气风发。不过那时候她也才22岁，还没出校园的年纪，是该有点少年意气的。在局里呆了约莫小四年，她从个女孩，也带了点女人味，说不上好不好，只是曾经她张扬，像太阳，现在嘛，懂得收敛自己身上的光，还是很耀眼，不经意间很能吸引人。

周围人来人往，拖家带口的，还有出租车的嗡鸣，杨超越手搭在车窗上，做了个趴的动作，手指点了点脸颊，“亲一个。”

她笑眯眯的神色像只餍足的猫，似乎心情格外的好，陈意涵凑上去，要亲她的侧脸，没料到她突然转头，唇瓣猝不及防附上了一抹温软，很轻的一个吻，杨超越心情更好了，揉了把陈意涵的发顶，一手捞着行李箱，“原来是想亲嘴啊，早说嘛，就不让你亲脸了，没想到陈总这么想我，平时可没见过你这么主动。”她顿了顿，笑得露出来八颗牙齿，得逞般的说，“思念成狂了吧。”

陈意涵前二十多年没见过如她一般的无赖，就算是落魄了之后也没撞上过这种特别喜欢吃她小便宜的人。杨超越做事向来喜欢温水煮青蛙，也许是水温正好，陈意涵明知道她一步一个陷阱等着她踩坑，也倒没什么被算计的不悦，“想你想你。”把戏玩的多了就会这样，你试探性的问，她敷衍般的回。

这种答案在她的意料之中，杨超越伸手把行李抬进了后备箱，又寻到副驾，开了车门。

这玛莎拉蒂是当年陈意涵她爸妈送她的生日礼物，不久之后父母就出了事故，陈氏集团本来也在处于转型期，内部僵化，存在着不少问题，资金链绷的很厉害，父母出了事，自然先落在她哥陈乐言身上扛着，奈何陈乐言学的艺术，对商场的东西一窍不通，他平时又大手大脚惯了，身份转不过不来，仅剩陈意涵一个人苦苦维持，然而大厦将倾，还是没能补救。后来，陈意涵就开始自己创业了，也是摸索着单干，留了一点积蓄用来边还债边融资，实在没办法，卖了房，又说把车子卖了，才开了没几个月，要卖只能按二手的价出，最后联系的中介说有个冤大头按原价买，陈意涵自然是乐意，过了几天，冤大头本人亲自过来找她，把车钥匙扔给她了，说钱算是借的，之后按银行利率还，你这车太破，我不要了。

这破车一开就开了四年，陈意涵念旧，把车保养的很好，现在手头稍微宽裕点了，她也只开这一辆。

当年的冤大头坐在副驾上研究蓝牙，戳戳点点的，一会儿流畅的音乐声在狭小的车内回荡，还有点回音。杨超越翘着二郎腿，说，“这次给你带了点小东西。”

听到小东西这三个字陈意涵脸上的表情变得很精彩，“什么小东西？”

一般杨超越嘴里的小东西都是能让她在床上要死要活的小东西。

“昂，多了啊，你知道我出门很舍得花钱的。”她故意停顿了一下，面上有些苦恼，似乎一时间不知道从何说起，瞄了瞄陈意涵的神色，见她没什么多余的表情，甚至都不看她，只是下颚绷的很紧，攥着方向盘，挺得笔直的腰板有些僵硬。笑意在她脸上蔓延开，杨超越看见她，总是会下意识得觉得可爱。

都已经上床四年了，还是矜持放不开，当初第一次的时候，陈意涵在床上也是一副任君采撷的样子，就是身体青涩的很，一摸就抖，眼睛慌的不知道落在哪里，清清冷冷的，耳尖都烧红了。她本质是个害羞又保守的人，在做这种事的时候总会下意识感觉羞耻。

发现她越来越紧张，杨超越不闹她了，细数数给她掰扯，“首饰啊，化妆品啊，衣服啊，还有你喜欢吃的糖果。”

“我什么时候，喜欢吃糖了？”

陈意涵反驳道。

她俩的确是出门习惯性的拿一些超市买的糖果，杨超越还会仔细的去挑，熟稔到哪个牌子、口味是新出的她都一清二楚，买的糖也大多数进了她的肚子，陈意涵只是顺带着会带两盒，工作累的时候用来提神。杨超越义正严辞的说，含两块糖，会帮助自己戒烟，最后烟也没戒掉，糖也吃了不少。她这个人，有点孩子气，口味也孩子气，喜欢吃甜甜的东西。

陈意涵摇摇头，对她的倒打一耙不置可否，刚松了口气，杨超越又开口了，“除了这些，还给你带了份特殊的礼物，回去试试。”后边四个字明显带着要求的意思。

“什么礼物？”

杨超越神秘一笑，“回去你就知道了。”

.


	10. Chapter 10

10

下午，天还大亮着，窗帘是有些透光的材质，即使被掩的严严实实，屋里却更趋近于一种朦胧到暧昧的氛围。

“嗯。”陈意涵咬着下唇，发梢湿答答的往下滴着水，渗进了浴袍，洇得那处深了一点。她现在模样实在不堪，身上的浴袍敞开着，密密麻麻的吻让她难耐的高仰着头，喉间发出些碎碎的呻吟。杨超越喜欢她的脖颈，喜欢如白玉一般颜色的皮肤下清晰可见的血管，陈意涵仰起来的幅度也刚刚好，能让她顺着下颌细致的舔弄啃咬，沿着血管一路埋进她的锁骨，每当她忍不住啃咬的时候，陈意涵反应都很敏感，即使她紧紧咬着唇，强忍着自己不发出声音，但是身体的反应骗不了人，她面上会泛出一点诱人的薄粉色，给她平日的清冷填上了一抹浓墨重彩的鲜艳，沾上了一身人间的烟火气。

她起反应的时候会绞着腿，可杨超越会用一条腿别在她的两腿之间，不让她并拢，通常这时候，杨超越就会察觉她已经动了情，她的手指会沿着腰窝一路下移，在大腿处摩挲两把，随后轻缓却又强硬的揉上她的桃花源，直到水渍在她的指尖晕开。

“喜欢我的礼物吗，你这样很美。”

杨超越比她高了半个头，陈意涵轻喘着抬眸，正好跌进了她沉迷的眼神里，有种关乎情欲的欣赏在其中。

浴袍大敞着，酒红色镂空内衣在此情此景中充当了一个调味剂的角色，挑动着二人的欲望，陈意涵不敢低头去看自己的打扮，羞耻在心底如火焰般烤着她的皮肤，尤其是杨超越曾吻过、亲过、摸过的地带，灼烧的厉害。“不好看。”她小声的说，手臂抬了抬，似乎想要遮住脸，但是理智阻止了她，羞怯只会让她显得更弱势，还不如维持现在这样。

“是么，可我觉得你好看。”

杨超越低低的笑了，眼睛闪着很明亮的光，上下扫了陈意涵一遍。这种酒红色的内衣对肤色很挑，也最显人气质，她看到的第一眼，就想看到陈意涵穿上会是什么样子。陈意涵喜欢黑色白色或者咖色，都是端庄大方，又很显清冷的颜色。杨超越却偏偏想看她这座冰山底下的样子，是潺潺的溪流，还是炎炎的熔浆。

她手很漂亮细长，在女孩子里也算是手比较大的，游移到了陈意涵的胸部，隔着内衣揉搓了几把，俯下身亲吻未被覆盖的周围地带，留了几个鲜艳的吻痕，代表着她的占有。

杨超越直起身，忽的抬高陈意涵的一条腿，陈意涵猝不及防的啊了一声，身体先做了反应，手臂绕上了杨超越肩膀，被毫无缝隙的抵在了衣柜上，浴袍随着这一番激烈的动作，掉落在脚边，杨超越摸了两把她的腿，另一只手隔着内裤在外边来回的揉，偶尔还很坏心眼的摸她的大腿根部，弄的陈意涵腿抖的厉害，手臂搂着她紧了紧。

“喜欢吧，我知道你喜欢，虽然嘴上不说，身体反应可不会骗人，我一摸你的胸，你就抖，你下面就湿了，告诉我，在浴室里，有没有看自己的样子。”

耳畔的呼吸打得她很痒，耳朵很难受，陈意涵不堪忍受的偏过了头，又被顺势叼住了耳尖，细细的舔弄了。“看了，啊，我看了。”她睁开的眼睛带着迷乱，四年的关系，她的身体已经对面前这个人相当熟练，很悲哀的连抗拒都更像是迎合。

“你觉得好看吗？”

内裤的边缘被挑开，手指熟练的陷进了她的幽谷，沿着缝隙摩挲着阴蒂，水渍声从小到大，在仅有她们二人的房间里淫靡又清晰。浴室里隔着水雾，她仅着着那一套内衣，像是个情欲的按钮，陈意涵盯着镜子里的自己，里头像是住了一个陌生人，眉眼艳丽，眼波潋滟，肩头上挂着密密麻麻的水珠，往下滚动，沿着手臂，坠落到地上。

“不好看。”

她说的是实话，感受到穴口一张一合，已经动情到开始期待着含纳些什么，陈意涵被抬高的腿缩了缩，还是被牢牢的钳制住。她难堪的闭了眼，“我觉得，嗯，我觉得我，放荡。”

最后两个字吐出来都已经耗光了她全部的力气。

杨超越微微一愣，感觉到自己被她牢牢抱住，抱的更紧了，她绕过了已经被她弄的通红的耳廓，怜惜的去吻她的侧脸，“怎么会这么想，让你穿只是因为你漂亮，我喜欢你为我动情的样子。”她这么说，吻了吻她的鼻尖，又去寻她的唇瓣。陈意涵想躲，却被急切的吻难耐的缠绕上，手指轻柔的贯穿了她，不怎么疼，微微有点涨，提醒着她又一次被进入了。

陈意涵的唇型很好看，但是很薄，舌尖在口腔里搅了搅，抽出来的时候陈意涵还没睁眼，乌黑的发有点凌乱，嘴唇被啄的有点肿，红艳又濡湿，欲望沾在了她的脸上，像朵开到极致的玫瑰花，艳丽得不可方物。杨超越盯着她的唇，心里总有个声音叫嚣着吻她，也不清楚是谁之前曾经说过，薄唇的人通常都很薄情。陈意涵呢？她向来心思都很难测，也很薄情吗？

她想着，手指却在熟悉的地带攻城略地，让她的睫毛颤抖，情不自禁的流泪，不盈一握的腰肢情不自禁的抖动，等到陈意涵眼睛微微开了一个缝，仅仅露了一抹光，杨超越又俯下身吻她，只是这次的吻，很激烈，带着强烈的征服欲，把所有的呜咽和嘤咛都吞在了喉间。

杨超越朋友很多，形形色色的人都有，沉迷色欲的也不少，原来出去玩，去KTV，喝着喝着酒，唱着唱着歌，微醺时，就有人叫小姐进来，她一般都在旁边看着，从来不参与，因为她觉得脏。对于接吻也没什么太多的感触，只觉得那样很恶心。但是遇上了陈意涵，她就喜欢上了接吻的感觉，一想到自己亲的是陈意涵，她就有点兴奋的飘飘欲仙。

“啊。”

陈意涵高潮的时候，声音也不尖锐，比起尖叫，她更有点像受不住的喘，加上低沉的嗓音，听得人有点心潮澎湃。

杨超越把手指抽了出来，水顺着她的腿蜿蜒的流出一条线，也有一些滴落在了地板上，陈意涵腿软站不住了，杨超越就扶着她，让她躺在床上，曲起腿。

内衣过足了眼瘾，在这种事上又显得碍事，杨超越把内衣扣子解了，陈意涵软绵绵的抬高手臂，好让她松开，底下的内裤有点惨，刚才被扯的很难看，也就跟着一块褪了下来。

她把陈意涵两条腿岔开，又伸了进去，温柔的插她，俯下身去亲她的脸颊。

“我听说你前几天见着姜漫了？欺负你没有？”

杨超越和姜漫有仇，仇来自陈意涵，来自四年前姜漫对陈意涵的刁难。那会儿她帮着解了围，给陈意涵喂了解酒药，又给她敷受了伤的脚腕。 陈意涵很怕疼，触到伤口的时候嘴唇就会哆嗦，后来她发现不只是一处伤，杨超越强硬的掰开她的手心，发现她紧紧攥着一把小刀，小刀被往上推了一点，开了锋，被她攥着，扎破了掌心，鲜血淋漓的伤口看起来触目惊心。明明很怕疼，但又突然不怕了，只能说明比起肉体上的疼痛，她更恐惧即将到来，退无可退的折磨。那些人耗光了她最后一点信任，除了她自己，谁也不值得相信，所以即使是一把没什么攻击力的小刀，也比恳求别人搭救更值得她依靠。

陈意涵睫毛抖了抖，抬了抬腰，想起来她俩第一次的时候，杨超越照顾她，仅仅做了两次，第二次她跪在床上，被她在身后用手指顶着，比起快感，疼痛来的更深刻，那时候杨超越也是这么问她的她，“谁欺负你了，我替你，替你收拾她去。”她就听着，也看不见猜不到杨超越说这句话的神情，眼眶却蓦地红了，灼烧的她不得不感受到那种情绪。几乎人生中没有几次，她会那样，因为别人的一句话觉得委屈，觉得自己当真是吃了很多的苦。

陈意涵眼神有些迷离，“欺负我的话，嗯，你要怎么办呢？”

这次她可以明明白白的看清出杨超越的样子，她明亮的眼睛，带着几分怜惜，带了一点狠戾，“我去收拾她，收拾到你开心为止。”她又是这么说。

陈意涵笑了笑，被顶的一下一下靠向床头，“羞辱我，啊，羞辱我的人多了，你，你能收拾的过来吗？”

这话很长，断断续续的说了很久，杨超越回她，“怎么不能呢。”

“那你呢，你也羞辱我了。”她说，侧了头过去，不去看杨超越了，眼边周围有点灼热，依稀是红了一些。

她被杨超越搂住，和她耳鬓厮磨，杨超越就像是在证明什么似的，蹭着她的脖颈，唇贴在她的肌肤上，“是啊，我现在不是遭报应了吗？”

.


	11. Chapter 11

11

陈意涵从浴室里出来，杨超越已经醒了，薄被下隐隐露出光裸的肩胛，修长的手指间夹了根烟。她喜欢抽女士香烟，味道不重也不难闻，有点类似于薄荷那种清冽的香气。见她出来，床上的人斜睨她一眼，伸手把烟给掐了。杨超越声音还有点哑，困怏怏的，“你是对我有多大意见啊，有点机会就可劲折腾我。”

“我哪有。”

陈意涵拢了拢浴袍，不自在的把视线移了，脸有点红了。

这一个下午过得很放纵，意乱情迷间，陈意涵手就划到了杨超越的胸前，她的胸是比自己大一点的，也就鬼使神差的捏了捏，手感还很好。见她主动，杨超越也就翻了个身，没皮没脸的叫她伺候。似乎除了自己，身边的人在情事方面都没什么太大的意见，想要就要，不喜欢就拒绝，一切都很水到渠成。原来她也碰过杨超越，也是在被包养之后一两年的事了，进了局里也到了年纪，杨超越身上就沾染了成熟的气息，比起原来的青春气，更诱人了一些。

如今杨超越也二十六了，正是女人的好年纪，在床上也放得开，眼睛里带着点媚，喘得很好听弄的陈意涵一边碰她，一点动欲，腿心又湿了，好在床够大又软，能叫她俩可劲折腾。

她把被子掀了开，钻了进去，被枕边人抱了个满怀，杨超越身上热乎乎的，像个暖炉，冬天蹭过来，温度倒是很舒服，陈意涵把被子向上扯，严丝合缝的把两人盖住，呼吸打在她的脖颈间，痒痒的，还嗅到了一点烟味。平常她是很讨厌烟味的，觉得很难闻，但是现在倒觉得还好，还可以接受。

杨超越做完之后很黏人，还喜欢一遍吻她的脸，一遍蹭，头发毛茸茸的，陈意涵忍了一会儿，还是忍不住左边移了点，刚避开接触，又被抱了个满怀。“杨超越。”她轻斥。

显然她低估了那位的厚脸皮程度，对方知道她脸皮薄，所以揪着点把柄就开始得寸进尺。

“陈总好渣，拔指无情。”她哼哼，声音都带着点时候的沙哑，听起来格外叫人浮想联翩，杨超越眼睛睁了个缝，困的不行了，寻了一个舒服的位置打盹，把自己埋进陈意涵的颈窝，蹭了蹭，说话都有点飘，“陈总嫖我，不给点零花钱？”

她说这话全当是玩笑话，用来逗陈意涵的。

陈意涵虽然是个总裁，但其实身价没那么厚，她人脉线近几年才弄起来，虽然公司有些盈利，差不多也都用来填之前欠的款项了，等上手了几个大项目之后，她又还了杨超越之前借她的钱，杨超越估摸她现在家底也不是很富裕。

杨超越这个金主当得很称职，她在她爹公司的分红加上爷爷给她的零花钱基本上都给陈意涵用来弄人脉网了，就说这次这地的事，她也往里砸了几百万，才算是尘埃落定。再加上她为人处事比较大方，花钱大手大脚，就出个差都要买个大包小包的回来，除了给自己备用应急的钱还真没留多少。

她之前看中了辆迈巴赫，喜欢的不行，只是再怎么喜欢，遇见了陈意涵也得靠边站。一文钱难倒英雄汉，她为了打秋风前两天还特意回了趟家，和她爷爷奶奶一起吃了顿饭，饭间说到钱的事，她爷爷就吹胡子瞪眼，“不是前几天刚给你转了一百万。”杨超越啃着鸡翅振振有词，“那点小钱哪够花呀。”结果最后被她爷爷用拐杖赶出了门，好歹是亲孙女，思前想后还是给她转了五十万，完美演绎了什么叫拿着我的钱滚。

东拼拼，西凑凑，零零散散凑了个大概。

这钱拿在手里，她也不敢花，万一有点急事呢，做金主的不能说不行。于是什么迈巴赫不迈巴赫的，咬咬牙就当自己从来没听说过。

面对杨超越的骚话，陈意涵也练出来了，全当自己没听见，没出一会儿，脖颈间就传来均匀的呼吸声，她低头去瞧，发现杨超越头发凌乱的覆在脸上，人已经睡熟了。明明出差那么累，回来还玩那么多花样。陈意涵摇摇头，手指轻柔的把脸上的头发撩开，露出张白皙秀气的脸，杨超越似乎是感受到了触碰，鼻尖皱了皱，习惯性的嘟了嘟嘴。

睡着时，杨超越是非常乖的，完全没有平时的戾气，有点可爱。陈意涵微微直起身，探出手臂，把床头灯给按了。

屋里登时一片昏暗，陈意涵缩在床里，酝酿了下睡意，没过一会儿，眼皮一沉，也跟着没了意识。

杨超越醒过来，天都大亮了，眼睛还没睁开，先摸了把旁边的床铺，空的，这一发现催使她清醒了个大概。陈意涵有点工作狂的性质，有事没事风雨无阻都要往公司赶。她就不行了，虽然说在军队待了一年，回到现实中就开始放纵，现在活得便很懒散，还有些嗜睡。不过也倒还好，她模样不错，出门不像平常女生，要画很久的妆，所以也是能多睡一会儿的。

通常陈意涵上班，她也会跟着一起清醒一会儿，要是困的不厉害，就弄个早饭，送她上班，今天倒是挺稀奇，睡的竟然这么沉，连人走了她都没印象。杨超越坐在床上吐槽自己，在地上寻摸了一阵，昨天折腾的厉害，衣服凌乱的扔了一地，她下床，拉开衣柜找了件大衬衫披上，又拿了件宽松的睡裤出来，寻思着去充个澡。

绕着床边走了一圈，把地上的衣服拾起来，一块抱在手上，忽的看见床头柜上陈意涵给她留了纸条。

挺稀奇，杨超越皱皱鼻子，把往下滑的衣服用手兜住，眼睛快速的把纸条上的内容扫完，又顺着去看床头柜上的深蓝色银行卡，低低的笑了。“看来陈总还是挺大方的嘛。”

纸条上的字不大好看，但是能看出来主人一笔一画写的很认真。

如果细想想，她还能想到陈意涵写这话的神情，她无论写什么都像是在研究策划案，腰板挺直，微抿着唇，模样很严肃。杨超越轻笑了声，又把纸条上那短短几个字，“卡里有三百万，省着点花。”反复的看了好几遍。

回到北城的第一天，天气不错，心情很好。她默默的想。

公司靠近市中心，位处于繁华的地段，高楼林立，远远一看，觉得这处森严的叫人莫名胆寒。王晴坐在自己的工位处，望着前方直直穿过走廊的女人，那女人穿着修身女士西服，身姿窈窕，发色在阳光下呈现出一种亚麻棕色，发梢弯曲的直直垂到了腰部偏上。一个极为知性，又很有气场的女人。

如果王晴之前没见过她，估计会这么形容她。

但是刚才叫她看见的那张脸，甜美漂亮，笑起来眼睛弯弯，很甜，只是一刹那在眼底显现的东西证明她这个人并不如表面上简单，反而是很有心机的。衬衫领子包裹着细长脆弱的脖颈，整个人气质卓然，高不可攀。

分明就是不久前在酒席上那身处于视线中央且传闻中与陈意涵交好的吴家二小姐嘛。

她此行一来，不像是叙旧，更像是有生意要谈。

王晴敏锐的感觉到这事有点不对。

“张姐。”她往旁边凑了凑身子，张姐是带她的组长，这一阵她失了宠，被陈意涵下放到业务部了。张姐推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，“嗯？”

“吴总来咱们公司干嘛啊。”她问。

“啊，之前政府下批那块地，据说陈总有意向和吴氏合作。”

“什么？”王晴瞪大了眼睛，声音有点大了，身边的人纷纷侧目瞧她，她不好意思的低声道了歉，往里拉了拉椅子。

和张姐又扯了两句，心里却依旧思潮翻涌，完全理解不了，明明拿块地陈意涵已经拿下来了，包括策划都很完美，完全能凭自己的本事吃了这份独食，甚至以陈意涵的野心来看，她也根本不可能说主动让行业龙头吴氏来分这杯羹。

她转了转笔，直觉感知到陈意涵出此下策，更像是一种保险，以吴家的地位势力，在加上她与二小姐的交好，吴家似乎是看不上的，所以只有可能是把自己置在了吴家的庇荫下，在防着旁人把这项目搞垮。

所以，到底在防着谁呢？

.


	12. Chapter 12

12

吴二小姐名叫吴宣仪，是吴家的正统继承人。政商两界对于子孙传承的事传统得有些老旧，尤其是老一辈，格外注重嫡庶，至于什么私生子、私生女就更看不过眼。要说政界，那要更严肃一点，就像杨超越的父亲，早年从政，后来经商，现在也是想要给自己私生子铺条路，奈何周围这么多人看着，杨老爷子放了死话不叫那私生子进门，这道就难过，而且杨超越外公外婆家的势力也是不容小觑。杨父折腾了半天，又是求情，又是威胁，就差撒泼打滚了，小三也只配以他红颜知己的身份活着，而他那宝贝儿子前途还紧紧攥在杨超越手里，半辈子也就这么过去了，现在倒也认了命。本来吴宣仪和杨超越命数也差不多，只是在路口处走岔了，出了点偏差。

这偏差还得往前追溯，吴二小姐在韩国当了一年的执行总裁，回来就出了柜，喜欢上了一个韩国的小爱豆，非要和人家在一起。话一说出口，把吴家的长辈震得恍恍惚惚，其实富二代圈子本来就乱，他们也不是不了解，只是习以为常，睁一只眼闭一只眼罢了，全当是玩玩，如果要当了真，他们还是希望是门当户对的商业联姻。

吴宣仪是铁了心，长辈们停了她的卡，降了她的职，更有点居心叵测的，便开始针对着她的事吹点别的耳边风，想把她的继承权废掉。只是他们低估了吴二小姐的能力和决心，本来盘算着是个小型战，没想到后来拉成了持久战，最后熬到自家不争气的子女都出了局，这事还没算完。长辈们拿她没了折，她又在公司握着核心业务，只能偃旗息鼓，嘴头上骂骂，让她好自为之。

好自为之的小吴总，卸了枷锁，更是无法无天了，没事就搭飞机去和小女友私会，平常办公也是俨然已经把自己当成了吴氏掌权人来发号施令。

“陈乐言还在广州那边呢？”

吴宣仪随口问。

她今天穿了件宝蓝色西装，胸口配了一枚黑曜石胸针，阳光下熠熠生辉。与这气派的搭配相提并论的还有她的美貌，尤其是那双类似于猫一般的眼瞳，举手抬头间都能叫人眼底流露出惊艳的情绪。  
只可惜她今天见的是陈意涵，那位一贯擅长透过现象看本质，如果一个人本质是危险的，再长了张漂亮的脸蛋，那就是这美丽也成了筹码，使局面变得更加的凶险叵测。陈意涵一向理智高于情感，警惕多于欣赏，所以面对着吴宣仪，即使对方是怀着善意来接近她的，她也会下意识的行事谨慎，不让人抓到她半分的把柄。

“是啊。”她抿了口茶水，浅色的水面泛出微微的波动，似是在回忆什么，轻轻叹了一声，“他沉稳了不少。”

“哪有妹妹说哥哥沉稳的，你家倒是掉了个。”

吴宣仪笑起来，眼睛眯成一个很好看的弧度，手指翻了翻手上的这份合同，随便的掠了一眼。陈意涵是个极聪明的，不然当时那么多人围着看她的笑话，自己却仿佛看中了支被低估的股票，在跌到低谷时给了一笔投资。为什么相中她，不是陈乐言，甚至她连陈乐言的面都没见过，只是匆匆的和陈意涵擦了一次肩的偶遇过。就那么匆匆的一瞥，她就下了决定，陈意涵身上有种很特别的气质，她有一种和同龄人截然不同的沉稳，不撞南墙不回头的狠，她喜欢她这种气质。

要知道做生意不只是要聪明，要专业，要有优越的家室、足够的资本。

更重要的是她平时要像一把藏锋的剑，出手时要有雷霆万钧的狠辣。

陈意涵就是她相中的那柄剑。

听她玩笑一般的话，陈意涵笑了笑，不继续往下谈了，低头望了眼被草草翻了两页的合同，把已经歪掉的话头拽回了生意场上。“吴总，没有问题就签字吧。”

“啊，关于公事没有问题，按照私事嘛，我有个小小的疑问。”

“您问。”

面对陈意涵那张永远淡定的脸，吴宣仪偶尔也会冒出些激怒她，好看看那张永远波澜不惊面具底下是个何种的面貌的冲动。她甚至极无聊的时候，会从角落里翻出来这么个人，想像一下这个清高的、不可一世的、冷冷淡淡的女人，苍白面容上浮出惊怒的表情，又或者害羞的、难过的神色，如上了五颜六色的油画，一下子就觉得有趣起来了。等新鲜劲过去了，她又会想，陈意涵有感情吗？似乎没有什么能让她失态，让她难过，让她开心。这么想着，她晃然生出一点暴殄天物的愧疚感来。

那双弯弯的笑眼蓦地冷了些，挑着眉梢直勾勾的看向对面的人，白皙如玉般的指节敲了敲桌子，“这个项目以盛华自己的本事就能吃下来，何苦要便宜了吴氏这个外人呢？”她歪歪脑袋，一副讨教的模样，“嗯？”

陈意涵早就已经料到了她会这么问，抬了抬眼睫，不卑不亢的说，“我也想问吴总一个问题，当年的陈氏走投无路，人人视我和哥哥如落水狗，恨不得打一顿来取笑才好，吴总又为什么要这么大方，对我们施之援手呢？”

既然要谈私事，那就谈私事。

不是你们，只限于你。吴宣仪默默的补充了句。

“看中你了呗。”

陈意涵眼神冷飕飕的。

吴宣仪面上的表情无懈可击，跟她扯个明白账，“如果你之后能挺过来，这是一笔投资，如果你挺不过来，算是一笔慈善。当然我本人还是更倾向于前者，虽然高风险，但是高收益。”她耸耸肩，更像是描述一份举手之劳，“谁让我本人有钱，又偏好风险呢。”

现在往回看，的确风险极大。

在泥潭里摸爬滚打出来的人，陈意涵还能一副前尘对我如浮云的样子，要不就是真无所谓，要不就是心眼太深。

对上她，钱和感情二者，总得丢一个。

吴宣仪突得庆幸，之后被调到韩国去了，陷得没那么深，人财没两失。

“投之以桃李，报之以琼瑶。签了吧，除了能挣钱，没坏处。”她答道。

吴宣仪看了她两秒，心里门清那不是陈意涵的真心话，陈意涵做生意，只有她盈利的份，哪能把手头上的东西拱手让人的。但她又再明白不过，陈意涵有点嘴硬心软的毛病，有时候理智强调的反而是相反的东西，她心地是很柔软的，所以念着当年自己帮助她的旧情，用合作案还了也是她本人的作风。

一石二鸟啊。吴宣仪感慨。

“你这话啊，说得我爱听。”她坐直了身子，旋开了钢笔笔盖，手臂一抖，就在合同上划下了自己的名字。字迹工整，笔锋潇洒锋锐，衬得旁边已经签好的名字过于潦草，但是看两个并立在一处的名字，却有些恍若隔世的惆怅。“如果你愿意多示弱，能从我这儿得到更多。”她感慨道，手上慢条斯理的把笔帽盖紧，抚平了西服衣摆，便要起身。

陈意涵也跟着站起来，伸出手臂，“合作愉快。”

吴宣仪深深的打量她，和多少年前的同样季节，那个走投无路却依然倔强不肯妥协的女人重合在一起。一切都印证着她的眼光有多好，陈意涵的确是支绩优股，多少年之后，从跌进尘埃，一跃到足以和她并肩而立了。

想多了，她又冒出来些愧然，当初多少人选择袖手旁观，她呢，除了一开始拿笔不痛不痒的资金之后也跟那些人没有什么区别，她要评估陈意涵的潜力，来证明自己挑人的水平，又或者，她有种莫名其妙的希冀，希望陈意涵能一败涂地，到时候她来找她，自己就可以像个真正的商人来明码标价，做出笔正和心意的买卖。

“合作愉快。”

吴宣仪轻轻一笑，似是看透了前尘，握住了陈意涵伸出的手，接受了这般对等的身份。

窗外天有点黑了，王晴托着腮望向天空。冬天黑的总是格外快，但是她又不希望这个冬天这么快速的过去，等到了放寒假，她父亲就该要求自己回自家公司实习了。自家公司也很好，比陈意涵这公司还有更大一点，也没人会像陈意涵一样让她煎熬难受。她应该为即将脱离苦海而开心，可是幻想一下再也见不到陈意涵的将来，反而加剧了那些难过悲哀。怎么喜欢一个人，是这样的进退维谷呢。她想。

又或者，如果有一天自己像吴二小姐一样有本事，陈意涵也会渴望要见自己的吧。即便这种想念和爱情无关，仅仅是一种金钱，一种商业关系，竟然都足够让她低沉的心情拨云见日般愉悦起来。

真是太不要脸了，怎么一个陈意涵能害的你这样啊。

她暗骂自己。

没通知要加班，待到了下班的点，员工窸窸窣窣的开始收拾东西，王晴拿出来小皮包，大约归置了一下。总裁办公室门开了，陈意涵又要一脸淡漠的从自己面前经过，连个施舍的眼神都不肯给她。她早就预料到了。

如高岭之花一般的总裁行至到一个位置，停下了脚步，王晴正弯着腰，收拾东西，突然视线一暗，抬起头，正好撞进陈意涵那一潭幽泉一般的眼睛里。

陈意涵说，“一起吃个饭么？

呵，一起吃饭，那个杨超越不在家等你么？还有上次，不是说我用王家的合作逼迫你去的么？酒席上和你聊天，你不是也说走就走？

王晴满心愤懑，等张了嘴，又没骨气的简略成了两个字。

“好啊。”

。


	13. Chapter 13

13

“坐上来动动。”

靠在床头的人好整以暇的发号施令，手指在她的眼前晃了晃，晶莹的液体挂在指尖上，顺着手心往下淌。陈意涵捂着眼睛喘了喘，还没从方才过于尖锐的感官体验中抽身出来。小腿往上缩了缩，勉强直起来了腰身，扶着杨超越的肩膀，跪在床上，却迟迟没有沉下去。自己动的经验太少，刚刚在眼前晃了晃的手指又有些细长，让她胆怯的下不了这个决心。

杨超越一只手扶着她的腰，另只手在她的腿心勾了勾，陈意涵腿一软，险些没撑住，杨超越咬住她的乳尖，含了含，又一路吻到修长的颈子，陈意涵这块是有些敏感的，尤其是耳廓偏下一点，每次她舔弄一下，近在眼前的喉骨便动了动，溢出来些不能控制的细碎声音。她抬眸，灯光之下自己怀里的人一副春色，高仰着头，细细密密的汗珠从额头上往下滚动，黑发有些沁湿了，她胸口微微挺动，锁骨处红印刺眼，像只一只濒死的蝴蝶，努力的振翅欲飞。

“怕，怕疼。”

她说道。

攀在肩头的手蹭了蹭，指甲陷了进去，按出了印子，杨超越拢住她的腰肢，故意的和她紧密交缠在一起，手指温柔又直接的贯穿了进去，“啊。”陈意涵叫，似是痛，又像是爽。

这个姿势，进的很深，她探了两个手指进去，摸索着去寻她的敏感点。陈意涵身体已经很习惯她的触碰，在进入的瞬间，曾无数次在她的掌心把玩、抚弄过的双腿，就受不住的夹紧，夹着她细微的磨蹭了起来。陈意涵动了动，把握不清楚力道，总把自己戳疼，在加上没什么力气，幅度越来越慢，杨超越也不想太折磨她，索性调整了下姿势，将她紧紧抱在怀里，手指从底下往上插她，弄的水渍声格外响。

陈意涵骨架子是小的，身上也没有什么肉，被她抱在怀里，轻盈的像是只淋雨的猫，发出委屈又害怕的呜咽。在情事中，她通常也是柔弱的，身子被弄到娇软，被捣弄处碎碎的哀吟。可她也是危险的，她的眼泪，她的呻吟，还有此时缠绕在别人身上的手臂，无一不是她的武器。

杨超越不怕她上班时的色厉内荏，也不惧畏她平日间举手投足间的冷漠，唯独觉得在床上时，陈意涵是足以让她害怕的。让她畏惧的东西太多了，这些东西畅行无阻，击碎了她一贯冷冰冰的内心，翻出了跳动的、生机勃勃的内里。每次她示弱，就好像小猫在她卸掉了防御之后的心脏伸处出了爪子，不轻不重挠了一把。又痒又疼的一把。叫她乐在其中，偏又痛彻心扉。

此时，她攀在杨超越的肩膀，下身湿的不成样子，杨超越的呼吸打在她的耳旁，带着一点酒气，绕在陈意涵的鼻尖，她仿佛也跟着一起醉了，快感扰得她的心脏砰砰跳。快到高潮的时候，她正蹭着杨超越的脖子，发根湿漉漉的，只觉得小腹像触了电，炸了开班的难受。

“啊，别，别。啊。”她受不了般的惊叫，恍惚之下，眼底那一块洁白的肌肤，晃得她眼晕，牙齿在那块啃咬着，还嫌不够，随着腰肢的松力，也用了些力气，杨超越似是闷哼了一声，像是疼着了，却仍是紧抱着，没推开，等她从那欲潮尖儿上慢慢缓过来。

等卧室的音儿静下来，客厅的吱吱雀叫就沿着没关仔细的门缝儿钻了进来，落在俩人的耳朵里。

杨超越仍是面色沉稳，陈意涵却脸色一白。

出差回来杨超越是有些忙的，十一月底国考结束，不少学生便托关系过来实习，她当时赶巧人在外地，没能赶上第一回见面，回来的时候手底下多了俩生面孔，也幸亏是懂事又手头利落的，杨超越也就没觉得带着太费劲。烦人的是，每次局里来俩人，就得带着出去聚餐，顺便聊聊，给人扩扩人脉。杨超越这方面算是得心应手了，有时候别的组也把她叫过去，美名其曰是来蹭饭，实则请她过去指点一二。

今天好不容易歇了歇，又被个什么集团的经理请过去吃饭，有事拜托。他也是动了动脑筋，给她备了个大红包，又不忘了她身后的大靠山—杨老爷子。素闻杨老爷子喜欢这些个小家雀，他投桃报李，辗转弄来个品相不错的，说是给老爷子逗着玩。

殊不知杨超越看见那桃木制的鸟笼子就开始脑仁儿疼，杨老爷子是喜欢这小玩意，每次她这当孙女的，一进那大院，就被吱吱喳喳的吵闹的头都大了。等那劲过去了，杨超越吐了个烟圈，眯着眼仔细瞧了瞧那笼子里的鸟，对方说的什么品种也没怎么听清，过耳朵就忘，只觉得这鸟儿皮毛亮的好看，长相不错，挺好看。对方说，这类鸟儿普遍性子烈，逮到之后玉石俱焚的不在少数，活下来的几率可小，所以作为家养的，价钱贵了点，品相好的，千金难求。对方谄媚的意思进在她的耳朵里，“是么？”她若有所思的反问道。

由是这雀儿落在了她的喜好上，私吞了下来，直接给拎到家里来了。

听到这叫声，陈意涵翻身，把被子一裹，将软绵绵的身躯裹的严严实实，喘息声还没消停下来，眼底先起了一圈水雾。离着包养期结束还有十几天，杨超越把那做工精致的笼子圈禁住的鸟儿带回来，居心昭然若揭。无非是种变相的提醒，搁在陈意涵这儿，不免感知到一些威胁意味，种种情绪之下，被羞辱的感觉更甚。她紧紧捏着被子，胸口起伏着，像是在压抑着什么。

“嘶。”事后杨超越披着件大衬衫，裸着两条腿，扣子也没扣紧，露了半边的肩头，晃了晃脑袋，把盖在上边的黑发拢到一边，用手掰着，费劲的对着镜子看伤口。陈意涵咬得忒狠，的确是不出所料的出血了，青紫的一圈泛着血痕，看起来触目惊心。

她摇了摇头，陈意涵这人，不显山不露水的，一副沉静似水的样儿，实际上心底下算盘打得清楚着呢，谁欠着她什么，又给了点她什么，一文一毫，统计的明明白白。别看平时她俩相处的挺融洽，有时候还真的跟同居情侣似的，闹点小情趣，半真半假的。一触了她的逆鳞，这不，就开始挠人了。

烈得很。

她拢了拢衣服，出了卧室，不一会儿，拎了个医药箱回来，翻腾出来酒精和一点消伤的药，拢在手心，晃到床边，推了推把自己埋的紧紧实实的陈意涵。“出来给我上药。”

陈意涵没多扭捏，从被子里钻出来，遮着胸，怏怏的接过了药瓶。

“哪里？”

她声音暗哑，已经没了半刻前的意乱情迷，殊不知她越是正经，这声线就越迷人。

杨超越偏头，冲她努努嘴，“这儿。”

陈意涵揉了把眼睛，是视线有些模糊，半晌才定了位置，“哦。”她应了声，旋了酒精盖，拿棉签蘸上，她是个细致的人，低垂着眉眼在做这类小事上格外的好看。

她正摆弄着，下巴就被杨超越捏在手心里抬了起来，

大拇指揉了揉她的腮帮子，“伶牙俐齿的小东西，还挺会咬人。”

视线正中，杨超越这么跟她哼哼。

。


	14. Chapter 14

14

眼前浮现的女人衬衫大剌剌的扯了一半，光洁的半边肩膀在灯光下闪着莹白，肌肤微微抖着，周围的白皙触手的温软，愈发衬得肩膀上的伤口触目惊心。叫人狠狠的咬了这么一口，她似乎也浑不在意，黑黢黢的眼底有些湿漉漉的水润，微微皱了皱鼻子。像是在撒娇。

是在撒娇么？不过是一个经常在她面前露出来的表情，杨超越总爱把小聪明放在这种无关紧要的小事上，有时候是用来骗一个转瞬即逝的吻，有时候用来叫她愧疚，好讨要到一点甜头。这种象征着示弱的表情猛不丁的出现，已是极为平常，平常到陈意涵都想不起来这是一种接近于亲昵的神情。

杨超越有点过于滑头，喜欢研究人心，精通世俗，凡事她想要做到的，就算是撒泼打滚，诓骗威胁，也一定要拿到手。陈意涵回忆起她们之间的往事，常常会有种无计可施的累倦。在一定程度上说她们是同类人，所以相处时，似敌似友，上一秒还能甜言蜜语，下一秒就针锋相对。刀可以是任何形式，明刀暗箭，或者大大方方的算计。

“意涵姐。”

搅乱她心神的虚像慢慢褪去，如雾散般，揭出原本的那张明艳的、截然不同的脸。她此刻也并非身处于几天前的卧室，没有香艳旖旎的画面，扔的满地都是的凌乱衣服，耳畔出也没有带着酒气的呼吸，和丝丝缕缕的烟草气。修长的手指搭在刀叉上，银白的刀叉在装潢华丽的餐厅中泛出一抹冷冷的光，呲啦一声划过瓷盘，有些刺耳。

陈意涵抬眸，手上的动作不急不缓，优雅极了，“嗯？”

“你刚才在走神！”对面的女孩发出控诉，她还不懂得如何收敛自己的脾气，“你是不是在想，在想那个人。”

话越说越小，声调急转直下，蓦地有点委屈。王晴和她连续吃了小一礼拜的晚餐，在同一家酒楼里，吃得她都腻了。陈意涵叫她出来也并不是想象中那样暗生情愫的暧昧，甚至退一步来讲那些横亘在她们之间的职场色彩都没有完全褪干净，连一顿朋友晚餐都算不上是。王晴敏锐的发现了这一点，并且非常主动的想要接过主导权，只可惜她和陈意涵之间的段位差的远了，如果不是陈意涵还让着她，恐怕现在她连腰都直不起来。

出来了几天 ，王晴也算是懂了，她马上要回学校考试，等过了期末就要直接回自家公司实习，陈意涵从她进公司就一直带着她，虽说这俩月一直冷落自己，还是希望她能学到些真东西。所以私下约出来，趁着她快走了，私下挑了点必要的给她听。说的不疾不徐的，王晴听了两耳朵也得佩服她，是有点真东西。

好不容易挨到陈总走了神，又偏偏定在她的脸上，眼神虚晃又复杂，仿佛在透过她看另一个人一样。不喜欢就不喜欢，当着我的面想别人，王晴心下愤愤，下手的力气大了点，把牛排切的干脆利落，视线顺着陈意涵脖颈滑下来，耳廓偏后有一枚吻痕，似乎已经有几天了，暗了一点，如果陈意涵撩一下她的头发，就还是很明显的一处。

什么嘛，约我还跟别人睡觉。

她鼻尖一酸，四舍五入把这私下补习换算成了情人约会，瘪了瘪嘴，又想到上次脱口而出的话太伤人了，什么也没能说出口，就搁心底自己委屈。

“知道我为什么带你来这里吗？”

陈意涵没正面回答她的问题，扯了个别的，王晴犹在气馁中，说话都蔫蔫的，“为什么。”

红酒被她晃出一个很好看的幅度，挂在杯沿上，颜色慢慢变浅，陈意涵往窗外看了一眼，路边零零散散停了几辆车，黑色的多些，看不清楚牌子，她回了神，“我和杨超越就是在这认识的，那时候我落魄，她帮了我。”

她轻描淡写的说道，寥寥数字，将惊心动魄掩埋得仿佛是一段不起眼的旧事。

王晴猛地抬起头，似乎不太懂为什么她突然提到这个，怔怔的盯着她看。

陈意涵瞳仁儿很浅，像一汪水，她第一次见她的时候留的这么个印象，可是今天看，她竟然发现那双桃花眼，边缘是极为锋锐的，像把冷冰冰的刀锋，等你被诱惑走向那汪沉静的湖泊，死亡的刀刃也就架到脖子上了。

王晴下意识摸了摸脖子，鲜活的，脉搏还在跳动，她突然有点怕，对面的陈意涵陌生得第一次叫她有种临阵脱逃的冲动。

“你喜欢我什么呢？漂亮的皮囊，还是觉得我这样的在床上会很有意思？”她嗤笑，“姜漫、吴宣仪、还有杨超越，她们都说喜欢我，你的喜欢是哪一种？”

天渐渐黑了，晚上的月亮似吴钩，不那么亮，有点偏银灰色，高高悬在空中，硬生生的给夜幕划出来个口子。崭新的迈巴赫黑光锃亮，刚买来不久，和周围的车停靠在一块。杨超越从车窗里探出条手臂，弹了下烟灰，她原来烟瘾没那么大的，会克制点，这一阵儿格外的愁，一愁就开始犯瘾。在某种程度上说，心情不好，伤身，也是对的。

猩红的一点火光在黑夜里灭了，杨超越深深望了眼对面的酒楼，踩了油门，空旷的街道上，车子滑动声音不大，几乎可以算是悄无声息的走了。她开车时懒散，不像样，一手把着方向盘，另一只手耷拉着，车窗给她留了个风，灌了冷风进来，还有一点和飞快掠去的景色同样光怪陆离的回忆。

这条街挺繁荣昌盛的，大大小小的商店，酒店，白天晚上同样都繁华得炫目，拐了个弯，就是警察局了。

她在餐厅里帮了陈意涵一次，那一次也的确是没图着什么，杨超越说，“这次免费，下次你就好好想想代价吧。”之后她曾无数次和陈意涵碰着面，那应该算是陈意涵整个人生中不会再重现的低谷期，她被同样的富家子弟欺辱谩骂，搭线处处碰壁，去酒局被人灌得在厕所呕吐不止。多少人都在等着看她的热闹，冷眼旁观的等待着一个机会，等着了，蜂拥而至就看谁手快了。

商圈格外重利轻情义，杨超越本质上和她们还不算是一类人，实在看不下去了，还是会上去给点机会，与其说是可怜，不如说是怜惜。她想着，之前那次帮都帮了，顺手送点零星小礼物也没什么。

再到后来，陈乐言就出了事。她这哥哥没她靠谱，学艺术的格外感情用事，狐朋狗友交了不少，这公子哥没本事不大，还是认为自个顶有眼光，兄弟朋友都是个顶个的仗义。要知道有权有势的时候是仗义，大家都巴结着，现在呢，想跟你扯上关系，突然蹦出来一个，都得掂量着是不是盘算着后背阴你一把。陈乐言不懂那么多弯弯绕绕的，被约出去，喝多了进了人家的套，当天就给带到警察局去了。

陈意涵前头忙的焦头烂额，没想到后头还失了火，要不是心理素质好过了头，当场崩溃都是有可能的。

那天赶巧是圣诞节，张灯结彩，街道上三三两两的情侣手挽手出来逛街，挂着“merry Christmas”的灯牌闪烁着，而她一路跌跌撞撞的往警察局赶，给能通讯录里能帮上忙的所有人打电话，四处碰壁摔得她疼极了。

杨超越收到她的电话赶来时，广场上放着烟花，炸得漫天的绚烂，还有四处的吵闹欢呼声，陈意涵坐在警察局门口，手抱住膝头，紧紧的抓着，面上是一片茫然又混沌的神情。

她蹲下身，和陈意涵视线持平。

“想清楚了？”她问。

陈意涵迷茫的神色更甚，“什么？”她声音有些哑，随后明白了对方说的是什么意思，泛出了抹自嘲的笑，声音轻的像片浮在空中的羽毛，里头的悲哀寞然却如千斤重鼎压在了杨超越心头上。

她说，“我还以为，还以为你和那些人不一样。”

“没什么不一样的，等价交换。”杨超越狠了狠心，这么回道。

“那走吧。”陈意涵站了身，起得有点猛了，单薄的身子一晃，杨超越下意识往前站了一步，伸手扶她，啪的一声，被狠狠的拍了开。

那天仿佛也是一个月如钩般的晚上，天有一点灰。

陈意涵眼眶红的滴血，避开了她的视线，吸了吸鼻子，“既然想和我上床，别的时候就不要碰我。”她高高的仰起来颈子，支撑着已经岌岌可危的尊严，“我嫌恶心。”

。


	15. Chapter 15

15

圣诞节如期而来，洋人的节日入乡随俗多年也带了点中国气，天上零零星星的飘了点小雪，阵势不大，轻飘飘落在地上洇成了个小水点。与其说是下雪，还是形容成下雨来的贴切。杨超越醒过来，已经过了中午，她先抽根烟醒醒神，趿拉着拖鞋拉开了阳台门。气温降了点，天灰蒙蒙的，有些压抑。

挂在阳台勾的鸟笼子晃了晃，皮相漂亮的鸟儿娇贵的很，受不了这寒气，见到主人来了，便在里头蹦来蹦去，叽叽喳喳的发出怨语。杨超越本来就有点起床气，被它吵闹得烦了，捞了支桃木棍哒哒的打了打笼边。笼子晃得更加厉害，闹脾气的劲还又大了，在狭小的空间里横冲直撞。最后还是杨超越妥协了，给拎回客厅，暖和一下。

一入了冬天，身体机能冻得有些僵，杨超越常觉得惫懒，尤其是起床这一会儿，格外的蔫。她刷着牙，薄荷清冽得往鼻腔里钻，弄得一嘴泡沫。草草的洗了把脸，做了些基本的打底，挑了个颜色温润的口红显显气色，捞了车钥匙也就出了门。

她今天特意跟局里请了一天假，这种国家机构作息本来就蛮松懈，批得也挺痛快。车子开的龟速，磨磨叽叽的在大道上走出了早高峰的架势。周边尽是光秃秃的树，冬天瞧着寒凛，等春天来了开枝发芽的也快，夏日郁郁葱葱，还是挺好看的。这条路叫她曾经无数次的走过，有时景好，她心情好，有时景不好，她就有些忐忑不安。但是没一次是让她这么五味杂陈，心情错综复杂的。

等到了公司，前台问她预约，杨超越报了自己的名，对方看了她几眼，像是在打量什么大人物，恭敬的叫她直接坐电梯直接上15楼，陈总在办公室等着，又说，“您要是不熟的话，我让我同事带您上去。”她伸手就要招呼，杨超越摆了摆手，失笑道，“不必了，这块我熟。”

可不是熟门熟路，当时这地段是她托人找的，里面的东西备置，全是她估摸的陈意涵喜好办的。要说上公司职称，她或许也有点份，毕竟她往里砸了那么多钱，算是个元老股东了。只可惜她对金融一窍不通，也没什么参与度，偶尔通知她开会，她也弃权不去。

杨超越向她道谢，双手插在大衣口袋里，熟门熟路的一路行至陈意涵办公室，扣了下门，也没等里头回应，便径直走了进去。

陈意涵早已在里头恭候多时，同样恭候多时的还有在桌上的一份白纸黑字的协议。她单薄的身躯背对着身后的落地窗，阳光还有天空，一切的美好景象隔着玻璃笼罩着她，她孤零零端坐在偌大的办公司里，静的像幅画。杨超越并不习惯和她如此正式的相见，扭了扭手腕上的石英表，拉了对面的办公椅，落座，隔着一张桌子，和她形成对峙的局面。

在公司陈意涵常常是穿西服，有时是休闲款，带着潇洒的帅气，有时是修身款，很有气质。但她今天难得没有穿得那么正式，她穿了一件奶茶色针织衫，下头是休闲毛呢裤，头发披肩，锁骨处配了一根铂金项链。此刻她衣袖未完全遮住腕骨，手上夹着根钢笔，在策划案上做着些批改意见。

昨晚她还躺在她的身边，被她拥在怀里，等到了白日，又仿佛像一场洋洋洒洒抓不住边角的梦，陈意涵永远是这样，高高在上，叫人摸不透，碰不着，只能干瞪眼的觊觎着，体会一把焦心如焚的绝望。

“来了，坐吧。”

她淡淡的说。

桌上的合同明显给自己备的，杨超越手指捻住边角，上头蝇头小字，看的人眼晕，还有不少数字，她草草的掠了一下，看了个大概，皱了眉头。“这是什么意思？”她回问。合同上标明了一些款项，零零总总，包括当年自己给予帮助的资金，以及这四年她找关系花费的钱。她看了眼正襟危坐的陈意涵，瞬间明白了对方一点也不想欠着她。

“之前，吴宣仪也是坐在你这个位置上，签了盛华和吴氏的合作案。”

摆放在手侧的茶水还剩了一半，在阳光下泛出粼粼的光。

“你签了，以后我们就再无瓜葛。”

陈意涵这么说，总是显出几分苍白的脸颊上带着几分坚定，眼睛闪烁，平白让她想起来早上时挂在阳台的鸟儿，明明脆弱得不堪一击，然而秉性就是如此，玉石俱焚的性子，苟活下来，也改不了天性的烈。

“你并不欠我什么，当然，如果我签了这个，能让你好受一点，我也愿意签。”听明白她言语之中的补偿，杨超越晃晃手中的笔，一条腿翘起，靠在了椅背上，“但我不喜欢你把我和吴宣仪放在一块，再说过分一点，把我和姜漫相提并论。”她皱了皱鼻子，显得有点嫌弃，“我人品应该没到那地步。”里头掺了点笑意，细品品还有点苦。

当年排着队占陈意涵便宜的不在少数，多的是像姜漫那种落井下石的小人，也有像吴宣仪那类坐山观虎斗，等待渔翁得利的，只是吴宣仪在里面更聪明一点，眼光也放的更长。至于杨超越，也就单她一个，有不少富二代恨她恨的牙痒痒，因为她在那场众人参与的狂欢中更像是来闹事的，偶尔她是坐着看戏，等到陈意涵快跌下去了，她又会伸手扶一把。老实说，她这样的人很少，因为社会风气浮躁，几乎没人像她一样有耐心，当然她这样的也最可恨，不论她有心无心，在某种程度上她的若即若离就仿佛是海面上近在眼前的飘萍，诱惑着人伸手奋力去抓，又残忍得更接近于是海市蜃楼般的假象。

陈意涵不抗拒她的亲近，甚至有些沉迷于那点黑暗中的萤火。她本质上是有些善恶分明的，在圣诞节之前，或许她已经把自己当成了朋友。之后便是漫长的四年被圈禁包养的时光，她像笼中的鸟雀一样拥有着靓丽的皮囊，还有倔强不屈的秉性，在狭小的鸟笼里横冲直撞撞的头破血泪。四年的时间，说长不长，说短不短，已经足够磨平一个人的意志，如果精神力差点的，怕是早就对平淡如水的生活习以为常，退化到任人宰割侧地步了。杨超越知晓她狠，没想到她对自己也足够狠，她时时刻刻无时不在铭记当时的屈辱，非要把已经结痂的伤口撕裂开，涌出鲜血才肯罢休。

杨超越猜想，她是恨自己的，若是憎恶的感情不浓烈，她又怎么能刺激得到这个地步，全无一点依恋，就毅然决然的离开她。

大学交往两个月的情侣尚且不会如此，何况是朝夕相处的四年呢。

她揉了揉眉心，手指展开，攥了攥，在掌心留了点印记。

“没什么不一样的，姜漫、吴宣仪她们也是要等价交换，你也是，对于我来说，没有任何的差别。”

听听，当年的话记得多熟练，就等着今天一一悉数奉还呢，叫她伶牙俐齿还算是褒奖，难听点，该说她牙尖齿利，在床上咬的她鲜血淋漓，下了床，又太懂她的软肋在哪里，太懂得如何快准狠地捅她一刀。这下杨超越是有苦也说不出来了。

她旋了旋笔盖，低垂着眼睑有点落寞，她家庭优越，这辈子就没吃过什么像样的苦头，行到今日顺风顺水，唯独在陈意涵身上懂了什么叫在劫难逃，摔了个大跟头，很疼，还偏偏甘之如饴。

钱真是个好东西，能买陈意涵四年的青春，也真是个坏东西，只能用来买商品，而商品，都是有保质期的。时间会逝去，期限会抵达，这是规律。

临失去之时，她不免难过之余又觉得自己活该，怎么就没人教教她，用钱来衡量感情，除了证明愚蠢，没有任何用处。

衡量都算是一种侮辱，何况是购买呢。

所以陈意涵恨她，恨的利索当然，恨的她都认为自得其所。

“行吧。”

即使不能苟同，她也懒得再做辩解，笔盖被她旋开，尖触到粗糙的纸张带了些细微的阻力，她一笔一画的把自己的名字写的很好看，她抬了眸子，和陈意涵对视。

“你一开始是想和王晴交往对吧，你知道我性格要强，根本无法接受你喜欢上一个比我还弱的人，你想要羞辱我，就像我在床上那么对你。之后你拿她当幌子，来掩饰项目进度，你跟吴宣仪谈合作，扩大人脉网，只是怕我合约结束之后报复你。” 

她顿了顿，身子前倾，声线几乎轻到了温柔的程度，“到那个时候，我气的发疯，还不能对你怎么样，气急败坏的样子一定会很难看，这才是你想看见的结局，对吗？”

.


	16. Chapter 16

16

阳光刺眼，陈意涵紧紧闭着眼睛，除了砰砰的心跳，细弱的呼吸，眼底是大片被映照出来的血红色。她曾无数次这样赤身裸体的委身人下 ，却没有一次如今天这样，一门之隔是鼎沸的人潮，她身处于高楼之上，离湛蓝的天空那样的近过。熬过这一次，梦寐以求的自由便唾手可得。

被架在办公椅上的两条腿大开，在半个小时前她还衣冠整齐的坐在这里谈判，身份的颠倒让她几乎抑制不住的感到羞耻，还有无可控制的敏感。杨超越生气了吧，她那么容易生气，别看嘴上没说什么刻薄话，心里应该早已经暴跳如雷了。她偷偷的想，却又没有想象中那样有大仇得报的快意。

在这失去自己的四年里，午夜梦回间，办公失神的刹那，脑海里的今天已经无处次的上演过，有时杨超越是在发疯，骂她是个婊子，有时她在冷笑，在威胁，在说没有我，你以后能走多远？我等着你回来求我的时候。

而当对峙真的来临时，杨超越面容沉静，一丝感情波动都没能流露出来。她就坐在那里，以一种相当成熟的姿态，说着，“如果你能好受一点，我愿意接受这些。”

这些金钱的补偿，这些尊严的折辱，还有这些感情的磨灭。

她说这话时，没有表情，仿佛心甘情愿承受她施加的重量，可是朝夕相处的四年里，陈意涵观察她，试探她，揣摩她，不放过一丁丁点她的失态与难过，也许在分别的时刻，杨超越也没有掩藏情绪，就大剌剌的展现伤口更她看，让她明晃晃的看明白她在伤心，在懊悔。

这种情绪压了她一头，以至于从头到尾，她都知道自己的枕边人在筹谋什么，不论如何的难以割舍，她还是心甘情愿的放她走，甚至还推了这计划一把。想到此处，陈意涵心头忽然浮出莫大的悲哀，她是想让杨超越尝尝自尊被碾压进尘埃里的滋味，如今她的模样，也的的确确是疼痛的，只是这刀是杨超越把这她的手刺进去的。这一结果让她有些喘不上气，仿佛精心策划的一切都像是一场在人眼皮底下的闹剧，潦草的落幕时，也自然没有预料中的欢喜。

所以，到底为什么，她总在杨超越这里栽跟头，仿若命中注定那样，自己在她面前永远狼狈不堪，永远是个输家。她不甘心。

她紧紧抿着唇，叫杨超越俯下身亲了一下。她们也接吻，带着欲望的、激烈的吻，通常是舌尖缠着，至死方休的吻，口腔里掺着酒气，掺着薄荷香，还有烟草味，缠绵得像是世界末日，没有明天。等到了真的没了明天，杨超越吻她，却是带着十二分绵绵的情意的，细细描摹她的唇心，舌尖轻轻探进去，捧着她的后脑勺，动情般的亲吻。

陈意涵叫她扣着，眼睛微微眯了一个缝隙，白日的光从眼底争先恐后的涌了进来，模糊的一片，颠倒得像是场荒诞的梦。杨超越黑发挠着她的脖子，她觉得痒，喉间吞咽着细细的呻吟。

“你可以和王晴在一起，为什么不呢？为什么下不了这个决心？”

脖颈叫人舔咬着，那人这么问道。

是了，她打算过上正常的生活，找一个门当户对的女孩，谈恋爱，或许她运气足够好，这个女孩偶尔任性，偶尔口是心非，但是会是一个十足十体贴的人，她不嫌弃她的过去，也许在多年之后的某一天，她的伤口会痊愈，蓦然回首，都想不起来自己曾经有过一段坠进深渊里的过往。

想法很好，但她没办法迈出第一步。之后种种，自然再无实现的可能。

她尝试过的，只可惜她做不到，屈辱在她日复一日的念想中已经成了烙进骨血里的印记，她肮脏，其他人恶心。四年前，她求助过那么多的人，男男女女，脾气或温和或矜娇，形形色色的各种人，可是没有一个拉住她的手。等了那么久，也只等来了一个杨超越，她那么像光，陈意涵甚至觉得她是上天派来救她的，可她命中注定该有此劫，躲也躲不掉。

事实告诉她，那不是她的光，那是她的深渊。

陈意涵偏过头，没有说话，在这个问题上沉默更接近于标准答案。杨超越打量着她，怜惜在心头翻涌，觉得她太小了，从见面那一天起，她就太过于柔弱。她抬了抬腰身，看陈意涵缩在办公椅间，似是在承受着莫大的痛苦，如鸟儿淋雨后冻得瑟瑟发抖。

她的手指划过大腿光滑的肌肤，停留在私密处，轻轻拨了拨。她还没做什么，连前戏都谈不上，竟然就已经湿了。

放在刚包养的时候，湿简直是一件能叫杨超越欣喜的事。

她们在宾馆里做爱，后来杨超越把她带回了家，也许是心不甘情不愿，也许是杨超越耗干了她的最后一点希冀，以至于在床第之间陈意涵总是带了几分警惕与害怕，她放不开，做起来的时候更像是在完成任务，兴致不高。杨超越要很努力做前戏，才能让她湿一点，即使是勉强能伸进去了，但是陈意涵总是疼，她不肯说，面上却带着痛苦的神色，似乎被折腾的够呛。

除了动不了情，她还很犟，耳鬓厮磨的时候，杨超越喜欢逗她，问，“你是谁的。”陈意涵无一例外的冷漠答道，“我是我自己的。”噎得杨超越无话可说，闹出了情绪，却又怕她疼的厉害，也不敢太用力，只能心里生闷气。

转折是在后来有一次和朋友一块喝酒，朋友也是玩的开的，晚上还和人开了房间，见她神色郁郁，给她塞了点药，神秘说是在床上的好东西。酒意上来，杨超越心念一动，回了家又看陈意涵还是那副抵触的模样，火气上了头，给她用了药。这药药效格外好，她也没控制住量，陈意涵被她抵在床上的时候还会挣扎着挠人，骂她混蛋，后来没了力气，歪躺在床上脸上带了点春意。

她湿的厉害，做的时候也哭的厉害，杨超越怔怔的看着她在欲海里挣扎却又一点点下沉的灰暗神色，酒醒了大半。陈意涵乖顺的靠在她怀里，贝齿磨她的肩头，眼泪坠下来烫得她心直疼。她身上滚烫的厉害，却又没遭不住如此凶猛的欲潮，喉咙里挤出泣不成声的惨叫，她求饶，“不要做了，不要做了，我难受。”

可是不做这火又下不去，杨超越也是恨死自己了，一边哄着她，亲她的脸侧，一边用了些力气。

“乖，一会，一会儿就好了。”

可是陈意涵还在哭，脚趾在床单上绷的发白，她说，“我是你的，我是你的，求你别这样了。”

她高潮的时候尖叫声破了个音，软绵绵的搭在她肩膀，完全没了抵抗的力气，杨超越放不下心，把她的脸板过来，她闭着眼，泪痕汗珠让秀美的面容变得有些狼狈，杨超越久久不说话，她阖了阖眼，透出一抹似是心死的神色。

“我错了，我错了。”

杨超越不敢再看她，把她紧紧拥着，用力的搂在怀里，也不知道在为哪件事道歉，下巴摩着她的肩头，蹭着她湿漉漉的发。她脸上湿漉漉的，不知道是蹭的，还是她也流了泪。

怀里的人体温又升了上来，陈意涵推了推她，”做吧。“她轻声说。

声音没有什么起伏，正如同那个同意包养的圣诞节。

知道吗，人在喜欢一个人之后总是贪得无厌，总是得寸进尺，正如她，得到了陈意涵的身体，还妄想得到她的心，掌握了她的欲望，还想强占她的情。多么无耻啊，可是深陷爱恋的人不知道，所以掠夺漫无止境。正是因为她无知，所以才罪有应得。

她蹲在办公椅前，给陈意涵口了。

本来之前都还在正常反应的人条件反射的要坐起身，却被紧紧的按住两条腿，”你滚，你滚。“陈意涵在她的掌心里挣扎，逃无可逃的骂她。但是杨超越不听，她把自己埋进腿心，去咬花核，无比细致温柔的让她感受。

陈意涵是一个偏烈性的人，她不爱这种温柔，第一次的时候她细吟着恳求，”你叫我疼吧。“疼痛还能让她恨得彻底一点，好让她不要沉沦得太快。平时杨超越也很少给她口，她受不了这个。温柔的性爱叫她煎熬，还不如直接给她一刀来的痛快。

“不许你这样对我，嗯，你滚。”

她难得失态的叫嚷，手指深深插在杨超越的发间，受不了般的扯她的头发。临近高潮的时候她哭了，泪珠在脸上流了道痕，沿着尖细的下颚，坠了下去。高潮后，她用手背掩住眼睛，窝缩在办公椅间度过余韵，两条腿没什么力气的搭在两侧，杨超越探出头来，嘴唇上沾了些液体，她毫不介意的舔了舔，“你喷了。”她阐述事实，更像是在汇报包养四年的结果。

这个身体，从对她抗拒，到接纳她，到迎合她，再到离不开她，一个漫长的渐变过程。

“做完了，你可以走了。”

她缓了口气，手从眼睛上滑了下来，露出了泛红的眼角，腿动了动，费力的想把自己蜷在一起。

衣服零散的掉了一地，杨超越站起身，从桌上抽了两张手纸，去给她擦，陈意涵躲开，她递了过去，这次才接了。

接了以后，也只是紧紧攥在手心，她阖了阖眼，从低处去看杨超越的神色，杨超越正迎着光，很像多年前的某一天，她被富二代戏耍，正栽在她的脚下，抬起头对上一张精致漂亮的脸。又或许很像某一个圣诞节，她满心绝望，等一个人来救赎，那个人背对着漫天的烟火，向她走过来。

杨超越耷拉着肩，微微低着身，她鲜少有这种放低身段的时候，可她现在这样做起来却丝毫不拖泥带水，干脆利落。

她吸了吸鼻子，眼眶通红，声音压得有点嘶哑，“你对我有感觉，我很开心。”

情欲情欲，情放在欲前面。年纪轻些时，她瞧不起情爱，绞尽脑汁求陈意涵在床上动欲，等她动了欲，她还是不满足。等年岁长了些，处得长了些，她开始懵懂的去面对作祟的蠢蠢欲动，怅然若失。才惊觉所图种种，不过只是想要千方百计的证明，陈意涵喜欢她。

她所图所想的一切，仅此一点而已。

.


End file.
